Remember Me
by Shorty-600
Summary: River is injured, and Kaylee finds herself caring for the injured girl and developing feelings she never saw coming for the young psyhic-lame summery, river/kaylee pairing! you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember Me**_

**Chapter One**

--

After serving aboard the Firefly-class transport Serenity as Chief Engineer and Morale Officer – titles granted to the petite young woman not by Serenity's master and commander but by the bubbly mechanic herself – for almost 4 years, Kaylee was quite aware of how things usually turned out when someone wished for some excitement to happen or when Mal stated he thought a job would go smoothly. This still didn't stop her from wishing for a bit of the former while in the midst of completing her monthly maintenance check on her girl's dorsal cargo hatches. Later, in hindsight, Kaylee wished Lady Luck hadn't resembled her bao bei quite so much at that moment.

The young mechanic was just wrapping up her task inside the ship's belly airlock when Serenity's intercom crackled with static before Mal's agitated voiced boomed over the speakers lodged in bay's ceiling, causing her to quickly lift her head mere inches from the lip of the upper dorsal hatch and listens for the anticipated order for her to man the ship's engine room.

Instead of hearing Mal's usually brusque command for Wash to take off as soon as the Mule was aboard and for her to attend Serenity's temperamental systems, the voice yelling for Book to open the main cargo doors and for Simon to get his skinny, Core-bred pigu to the bay yesterday. The rest of the message – presumably including the order for her to get her own pigu to the engine room – went unnoticed by Kaylee, as the sudden deafening rush of blood in her ears drowning out her captain's voice.

The petite woman quickly shook off her fearful stupor, scrambling quickly to get herself and her tools out of the metal pit before the battered ground transport roared into the bay with her four crewmates aboard, the high-speed entrance a result of either being chased by the victims of a failed double-cross or because one of her friends was injured. Once out of the pit, Kaylee dashed over to the controls for the doors, jabbing the button to close the hatch and leaving the metal box merrily swinging in the now-empty cargo bay.

Kaylee pounded rapidly through the passenger section of the ship, grasping the rail of the stairs leading up to the crew deck and engine room as she arrived in front of Simon's infirmary, before climbing the metal steps two at a time and rushing through the hallways toward her unofficial bunk. The young woman dumped the pile of tools she had swept up in her arms from the cargo bay floor on her workbench, only feeling a small twinge of grief for not properly storing her tools away – and for how hard her valuable equipment had struck the metal table's surface – before racing to retrace her path to the cargo bay.

Heaving from a lack of breath as she raced through the open doorway to the upper floor of the cargo bay, Kaylee stopped dead to witness the Captain and Zoë carefully manhandling River off the Mule. It took the older woman a moment to notice that their albatross was completely unconscious, before drawing a quiet gasp as she noticed the left side of River's face was already in the early stages of swelling regardless of how much blood leaked over the swollen portions of River's face from an open gash at her hairline. A much louder gasp echoed through the cargo bay as Mal and Zoë turned with River's limp body, allowing Kaylee to see that a massive chunk of flesh had been gouged from over the teenager's ribs from a large bullet wound which had tarnished both the pale flesh of the young woman and the normally innocent-looking dress River had worn out on the job.

Kaylee had barely begun to deal with the violent injuries done to her close friend when she heard a loud noise behind her. Spinning quickly to see if the people that had harmed River were now storming the cargo bay, the mechanic watched mutely as Jayne hopped off the Mule quickly and stabbed the button to shut the cargo bay doors as if the piece of dirty plastic had been the party guilty of shooting the young psychic. When the merc eventually turned around from the door controls, Kaylee was visibly shocked at how pale and dazed the large man was; she watched as Jayne's focus shifted to the grates at his feet at the same time the newly-arrived Shepherd Book traded places with Zoë and Mal launched himself through the doorway to the infirmary, yelling at the top of his lungs for the medic and leading his two burdened crewmembers as they carried River to her brother's domain.

Kaylee paled at what she had just witnessed, the force of the imagery distracting her from noticing as Jayne slunk out of the cargo bay and from hearing the distant noise of the man's bunk door slamming shut and locking. Color drained from Kaylee's vision save for the blindingly bright red of the perfectly circular drops of blood spattering the cargo bay floor; Kaylee was in the middle of morbidly pondering how River could continue her streak of graceful elegance while bleeding heavily and unconscious when Inara touched the other woman's shoulders, causing her to jump several feet in the air before looking over at the Companion without realizing that her face was wet with tears.

"Sweetie, what's going on?"

Inara frowned gently at her friend's lack of response, her lack of knowledge about what had happened stemming from the fact she had just returned from a business trip on the same planet Mal's job had occurred on at the same time Serenity's Mule had presumably charged into the cargo bay like a bat out of Hell. She had heard the commotion that had followed the transport's arrival, finally exiting her shuttle to see all the havoc going on below. Leading the stunned mechanic down the stairs near her shuttle's airlock, the older woman softly gasped as she finally noticed the trail of spilt blood that had driven Kaylee to her state of dazed confusion, before steering the shivering young woman after the rest of the crew. Kaylee finally seemed to "wake up" from her shock, sobbing into Inara's fancy silk dress and trying to speak.

"I-River, she's..."

"It's ok, mei-mei, calm down. Just take a deep breath."

Inara struggled to try and sooth the distraught mechanic, stroking her hair with gentle hands though the Companion felt her own heart twist with worry as she watched as River was gently laid out on the infirmary's diagnostic bed. At the same time, Simon – putting on what the crew had come to call his "doctorin' face" – struggled to avoiding think of River as anything but a faceless patient, as he knew he would never be able to help his sister properly if his emotions got in the way of doing his job. The young man leant over the bed, cutting the blood-soaked dress off River's battered body before ordering Zoë to press a sterile bandage to River's head to slow the bleeding there. After a few moments of doing a cursory review of his sister's injuries, Simon shifted faintly and began solely focusing on the gunshot wound to her side.

"She's extremely lucky…the bullet missed her lung completely. However, the bullet did crack several ribs as it grazed her ribcage…"

Simon shifted again as he took a firm of his sister's torso in order to lift her up to one side long enough to examine her back, tension melting away as he saw that the bullet had passed cleanly through River's torso. Working quickly, the trauma surgeon mopped out the wound with antiseptics, before stitching the wounds shut carefully in order to limit scarring. Once done with repairing the wounds, he efficiently bandaged the younger Tam's ribs and moved towards Zoë to deal with the gash on River's forehead, cold fury evident in his voice as he spoke while examining the gash marring his sister's pale skin.

"What…in the diyu…happened out there?! You said this would be a simple pick-up job! If so, how did River get shot?!

Simon looked up momentarily to emphasize his point, not even allowing Mal to answer before he turned back to stitching River's forehead shut with tiny, precise moments of his hands. After tying up the ends of the sutures, the young doctor gestured to Zoë, who handed him a pad of sterile gauze edged with surgical tape; hands fluttering only slightly, Simon fastened the small bandage over the newly sealed wound and began a check for any bone fractures in River's face that might be hidden by swollen tissue. Mal stood up straighter after Simon's summary dismissal of him.

"Hey now, Doc….I don't think I am likin' the tone you're taking at this juncture. Weren't our fault what happened. Pick-up spot was attack by them that would steal our cargo. Ask Jayne if'n you're questioning my truthfulness, as he was out with River when it happened."

Simon's expression darkened further, but he continued to work carefully at his continued diagnosis of River's injuries, hands never betraying the rage in the young doctor's eyes.

"You left her alone with that…ape?! For all you know, he made up the attack and shot her himself!"

Simon's voice tightened noticeably as he spoke towards the older man, provoking an answering growl from the ex-sergeant.

"Doc, I would be watching yourself right now. Now admittedly, Jayne was never blessed with an abundance of what anyone would call "smarts," but he's not stupid. He's part of my crew, and I won't be havin' you talk like that about him in such a manner. You just see to yours, while I go tell Wash to get this boat in the air so we can get outta here. We got the ruttin' cargo, so let's make the drop and be done with this tyen sah job so your sister's actions weren't in vain."

Mal shot one final glare at Simon, eyes dark with his own brand of fury, before heading out of the infirmary and up to the bridge. Wash looked up from the pilot's console, watching as the captain quickly strode over to the co-pilot's chair and flung his fairly significant bulk into chair's padding.

"Wash, let's get Serenity into the air and make a beeline for the drop off. I want to be outta here 'fore the 'Liance gets wind of us working this close to the Core."

"Not a problem. I'll have us in atmo in five."

Wash turned back to the control console to engage Serenity's engines, smiling like a proud father as the solid hum of the ship's engine coursed through the flight stick and into his fingers; the hum slowly lessened as the Firefly raced through the air before settling to a barely-discernable tingling once the ship was in space.

--

Down in the infirmary, Simon sighed as he removed his blood-stained surgical gloves, tossing both them and the bloodied apron he had donned after getting summoned to the infirmary into the trash. Looking back to the center of the room, he observed Kaylee sitting beside his sister, the transfusion kit adding another layer to the bond the two women had begun forming the moment that River had scrambled out of her cryobox in shock. His eyes followed the mechanic's gaze, the doe eyes focused on her friend's pale and swollen face.

"I've done all I can for her…but it's up to River now. I am going to unhook the transfusion kit, Kaylee, since it won't do anyone any good if you're laid out cold on the deck somewhere. Go get some rest…River's strong. She'll be fine.

Simon's voice had gentled from his angry tone earlier, matching his tender movements as he removed the needle from Kaylee's arm and bandaged the small puncture wound. Once Simon had finished, Kaylee shook her head, indicating her refusal to leave River.

"Naw…I'm alright, Simon. I'm gonna stay here with River till she wakes up."

"It could be a while, Kaylee. I gave her a smoother…and coupled with…the bump on her head was quite severe. It's quite possible she won't wake up…"

Simon spoke softly to mechanic, his own voice cracking faintly at the thought of his sister remaining comatose, but unable to ignore the truth of the matter: his sister had sustained a violent blow to her temporal lobes. Kaylee bit her lip as she looked from one Tam to the other, taking hold of River's hand gently in her own; Simon sighed sadly at the gesture but nodded, deciding to let Kaylee watch over his sister.

"If she does happen to wake up, come get me immediately. I'll need to examine her right away to properly determine if any…lasting damage had been done."

Kaylee nodded again faintly, her eyes not leaving River's face for an instant as Simon left the infirmary though she was completely aware of Inara's watchful presence in the infirmary's doorway. Recognizing the look in her mei-mei's eyes as she gazed at the younger member of Serenity's crew, Inara sighed softly to herself before turning around and returning to her shuttle. Once inside, Inara moved over to her Cortex terminal and logged onto to her Guild account, checking for possible clients on the planet they were destined for. From her own research on the planet, it was small but not completely backwater like some of the locales Inara had visited while living aboard Serenity; Inara had faith that she would be able to find some sort of respectable clientele during the week-long period the ship was to remain on-planet. The terminal had just finished shutting itself off as Inara closed the decorative curtains shielding the computer from view and the shuttle's hatch swung open.

"Captain, what have I told you about bursting into my shuttle unannounced?"

Inara turned to face Mal as he stepped into her home without her explicit permission for what seemed the thousandth time. At seeing her tightly controlled gaze, Mal's weary expression appeared to lighten as he raised an eyebrow at her tone and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do believe the exact phrase you used was "Don't."

"Exactly. So should I take this as a sign of your inability to follow simple instructions? Surprising for a man of your…experience."

"Yeah well, I'm a bad, bad boy."

Mal flashed a grin at here, causing Inara to roll her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave, but the former solider beat her to the punch.

"Now wait a minute, Ambassador. Lemme explain myself before you go banishing me from your chambers. Now…I figure you're about to go meet some nice, strapping, young rich boys on our drop-off spot, right? Small problem: we ain't got the time. Change in plans, since after we make the drop and get our pay, we're takin' off. Badger's got a job for us after this; we need the money, so no arguing. But…we will be on Persephone for about four days due said work. That enough time?"

Inara was only able to blink at that moment, faintly surprised at Mal's consideration for her work obligations.

"Um…well…yes, that's fine. I have a number of regular clients on Persephone. It shouldn't be a problem to find one or two for a couple of days…"

"Great! 'Cause, you know, I'd hate for your devoted love slaves to go without their mistress for too long. Goodness knows what'd happen if you had to go with whoring for any length of time."

Mal's responded to Inara's oddly flustered answer without so much as batting an eye, causing her to sigh and shake her head. But of course. What else should I expect from him?

"The term is "Companion," Captain…and I see no need to be rude concerning my clients just because they can afford Guild rates and you cannot."

She smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyes in supposed innocence. Mal, blinking rapidly in confusion, moved his hands to hips before responding.

"Hey now…"

"Please leave, Mal. I have appointments re-schedule and set up for."

Mal made a face at her back as she turned back towards the hidden terminal, but turned and left after a moment. Heading across the section of catwalk joining the access ways to Serenity's shuttles, he forced himself to stop and lean against the railing. Sighing heavily, he spoke to the empty cargo bay.

"Gorramit, Jayne…what've you done now…?"

Sighing once again, he shook his head and headed towards his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

--

As days turned into a week, and a week bled into two, River still laid unmoving and unconscious in the infirmary. Even with the lack of noticeable change, Kaylee remained beside River, talking to the comatose teenager for hours on end every single day without fail.

At least in her own mind, Kaylee's actions were meant to keep River caught up on things going on in the ship and with the crew, as if she were still with them and not unable to respond. It startled the once-chipper mechanic to think about how important those haunted eyes were to her, along with how she yearned for just one more moment to observe the younger girl's massive doe-eyed expression when joined with either one of River's crooked smiles…or one of River's silly little comments that both confused and amazed Kaylee at the same time.

"Come on sweetie…ya gotta wake up now...no one else plays jacks with me well as you do…and you still gots ta tell me all those secrets 'bout Simon, ya promised me."

Kaylee's softly whispered pleas floated gently into River's ear, followed closely by one more quietly uttered sigh, adding to a whole slew of sighs already uttered over the past several days. Even when sitting vigil, the young woman couldn't remain still, shifting faintly in her seat to lay her head down on the diagnostic bed beside River's tangled mane of chocolate tresses only moments after taking her friend's hand gently in her own to stroke the wounded psychic's knuckles with her grease-stained thumb. Kaylee's neck soon became sore, though her eyes never strayed from watching the faint rise and fall of River's chest…or the strips of gauze taped over the teen's ribs to protect the still-healing wound.

"…Any change, Doc?"

Outside the infirmary, the two young women are observed themselves by Mal and Simon, the ship captain solemnly watching his usually cheerful mechanic hover over her friend before turning his focus to the doctor beside as the man sighed and sadly shook his head.

"Nothing. Yes, her physical injuries are healing cleanly…but I have no way to access or properly diagnose what sort of damage was done to her brain when she got injured. My initial examination showed no signs of bone fractures to the skull or internal hemorrhaging in the brain, so I thought it wasn't serious. I don't know why she hasn't woken up yet…and I'm afraid she might not wake up. Not if she stays comatose like this for much longer."

Simon punctuated his final point with a small squeal, as the distressed surgeon wrung his latex-wrapped hands unconsciously. Mal nodded faintly at the young man's words, rubbing his jaw as he carefully reviewed the options available to them at that moment.

"Right…well, we don't got any jobs right now, so I figure we can make a stop if you need us to. 'Sides, we'll have ourselves one mighty upset mechanic if your sister don't wake up again, Doc. Can't have that now, can we?"

Simon blinked suddenly as he looked over at Mal with surprise, before nodding slowly.

"Yes, well…River would stand a better chance if we could land somewhere with proper medical facilities. However, that means Core planets. We can't risk that!"

"You can't…but I can. I can get you and your sister into the proper medical facilities...but it will not be any Core-based medical center. We will have to travel all the way out to the outer-most border planets to find the location I have in mind. I sadly cannot promise you access to the newest and most advanced pieces of equipment, Simon…but what is there will be more than adequate compared to this ship's medical stores."

Simon looked up in surprised at Book, as the mysterious Shepherd stood at the foot of the stairs heading down from the crew deck to almost right in front of the infirmary, his ever-present copy of the Bible comfortably gripped in his hand in preparation to once again pray over River in hopes of assisting her recovery. Book had been quietly gazing at Mal and Simon for the past few minutes as the men had watched over the youngest members of Serenity's crew, allowing him to overhear the doctor's response to Mal's query about stopping for medical aid and respond with his own advice concerning River's continued treatment; the Shepherd now watched as Simon slowly recovered from his shock and nodded, while Mal took up a watchful gaze aimed at the older man before speaking.

"And what, pray tell, is this miraculous place? 'Cuz I am rather interested in how a Shepherd would know about a place like that."

Mal crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Book took a deep breath before looking at them evenly.

"It's my home."

--

Compared to the Shepherd's description of the trip they needed to take, the journey out to Book's home planet wasn't as long as he made it sound….though the eventual destination was small. The small and rural-looking unnamed planet seemed to be uninhabited, as Serenity's sensors couldn't pick up any traces of communications or mechanical transient anywhere on the surface. Book stood behind Wash on the bridge, giving the pilot coordinates for a landing in the middle of a stretch of apparently open desert.

"Wash, set down here. We're as close as I want to risk. I'm not sure if the old family defenses are still up or not."

"Wait…old family defenses?! Are there bombs? Are we going to get blown up?"

Wash looked quickly over at the chuckling preacher, a wave of fear crossing the younger man's face at the thought of explosives being present near his lambie-toes…or the rest of the crew.

"No, no…I got rid of the land mines a long while back. Bad for when one has to make unannounced or sudden appearances."

Wash swallowed, wondering why that statement did nothing to relax him even as he carefully landed Serenity down on the empty stretch of land indicated by Book. Once the ship had settled on her landing gear – and hadn't triggered any explosive devices, much to Wash's joy – Mal nodded and looked over to Book.

"Alright Shepherd…we're here. Now what do we do?"

"Now, we take a short walk. Though, of course, we'll carry River in the Mule. Now, only Simon, River, Kaylee, Mal and I will be going…and before you say anything, Captain, the new Mule will carry 5 people easily. Besides, I don't foresee a need to get out of anywhere in a hurry, so the ATV being weighed down won't be an issue. The rest of the crew can stay with Serenity for the moment, since the ship will need to be brought closer once I get the defenses shut down."

Mal nodded at the Shepherd, before heading out of the cockpit and down to the infirmary to let Simon know the plan and help get River loaded up properly. Book, seeing Mal move off to assist Simon with securing River, set off to the cargo bay to prepare the Mule for use.

--

As Mal, Simon and Kaylee sat in the back of the Mule, the three of them bracing River's stretcher to prevent any kind of unsteady movement, Book drove the ATV across the open country towards their destination. Book pushed the vehicle as fast as he dared, knowing the young doctor behind him was in a hurry to get his sister out of the day's heat since the sun was practically beating down on them. Kaylee sat by River's head, softly humming to the unconscious girl and stroking her hair. Mal watched his mechanic closely, noting that Simon was showing no sign of even being aware of the attention Kaylee was showing his sister.

"We're almost there. The house should be visible soon and when we get there, I'll park and get out. You all stay here until I've gotten inside and checked things out."

Book glanced back at the group quickly as he spoke, turning back around at the nods of agreement and focusing on the small house that had come into view. Book stopped the Mule at the fence that encircled the property, shutting the vehicle down and hopping off to follow the walkway up to the door. Once the Shepherd had reached the building's front entrance, he uncovered a small number pad by the door and punched in a code before pressing his finger to a biometric scanner mounted above the keypad; a soft clicking noise came from the door, signaling Book's success at disabling the lock. The door was pushed open, allowing Book to quickly disappear inside with barely a trace of his previous presence outside. Simon, shifting slightly in his seat as he watched the newly closed doorway, was eager to get his sister inside the house and to examine the promised diagnostic equipment. The doctor's thoughts shifted guiltily from his sister's well-being to the kind of equipment that Book had available that could help him find out if there was any further – and lasting – damage had been done to his River's brain. Simon was disturbed from his daydream by Book's return outside to signal it was safe for them to enter, his movements mirroring Mal's as they carefully lifted River's stretcher up and out of the Mule. Kaylee watched as the young girl was lifted from across the backseat and slowly maneuvered into the house; the mechanic quickly shelved her concerns for her friend, contacting Wash via the Mule's radio to tell him it was safe to bring in Serenity and informing him of the new landing coordinates several feet from the house, before hopping off the ATV and following the three men inside.

Book led Mal and Simon through the house, allowing the two men to observe it was a rather small building…or at least it was built to seem that way. The three men eventually arrived at another locked door – metal, this time – protected by another keypad lock, but one requiring the use of an ID card on top of the previous lock's code and fingerprints. The obvious level of security caused Mal to raise his brow slightly before turning to the Shepherd.

"Mighty strange things for a Shepherd to have in his home…"

"This may come as a shock to you Mal, but I was not always a Shepherd. Also, my family possessed some very powerful connections…connections I gave up when I chose to follow the path I currently tread. Members of my family have long since died or moved away from here, but it seems that everything is still in good condition."

As Book spoke to Mal and Simon, he opened the newly unlocked door and flipped on the lights as he stepped into the room beyond and headed towards a set of heavy metal doors.

"Come in, gentlemen. This elevator will take us down to the infirmary. I'll show Simon down, Mal, while you wait up here for the others. I'll leave the doors unlocked so I don't have to come up here every time someone needs to get in. When Kaylee gets in here, please send her down."

Mal nodded warily at Book's orders, stopping to lean against the entrance's doorframe after heading back outside to wait for both Kaylee and Serenity. Mal scanned the skies for the telltale form of his ship, smiling to himself as the strangely attractive shape of the Firefly-class transport approached her new landing spot.

"Never will get tired of that…"

He continued to smile as he shook his head while walking over to wait with Kaylee at the Mule. The young mechanic looked over at her captain as he approached the vehicle and smiled brightly at the sight.

"She's somethin' else, ain't she Cap'n? Flyin' down here like some sorta'…angel come down from Heaven. "

Mal could help but grin and chuckle at Kaylee's romantic notions, partly agreeing with her description of Serenity's grace while under the control of her pilot. Both figures watched as Wash smoothly maneuvered the ship onto the ground, the front loading ramp lowering to the dusty soil mere moments after the ship had come to rest. Zoë and Jayne walked down to where the captain and mechanic were waiting, with Zoë climbing aboard the temporarily abandoned vehicle to pilot it back into the cargo bay while Jayne headed over to Mal and Kaylee.

"Place all safe-like now? All traps...un-trapped and all that?"

"Yes Jayne, everything's shiny, so head on inside. Take the elevator at the end of this hallway, it'll take you down to where the Doc and Shepherd are. Oh...and Jayne? You and I are gonna have a talk later, dong ma?"

"Uh...yeah, Cap. 'Course."

Jayne nodded at Mal's words and shifted faintly before sliding past Mal to take Kaylee to see Simon and River. Ever since the job where River got injured, the usually hostile gun hand had been acting meek as a mouse, seeming to go to extra lengths to avoid drawing the crew's attention to himself…including remaining eerily silent when the topic of taking jobs the man once would have dismissed as "weak tea" when compared to their usual work in the past. Mal watched quietly as the large mercenary shadowed Kaylee back towards the elevator, hooking his thumbs behind his suspender straps slightly.

"Serenity's shut down, sir. Should Wash and I stay with her while you and Kaylee head in?"

Zoë's words float down out of the still-open cargo bay, her tall frame following her sudden query towards her friend, causing him to startle and cross his arms over his chest.

"Hmm? No…don't expect trouble out here, since we seem to be the first people on this stretch of land in a long while, so you all might as well come in. Probably should get comfy, since I get the feeling Doc's gonna be keeping us here for a while so he can get the most out of Shepherd's shiny equipment. 'Sides…a bit of a rest won't hurt."

A simple nod was the only response Zoë gave to Mal before turning around and heading back into the ship to inform her husband that they were going to be land-bound for a while. A movement caught Mal's eye and made him turn towards Kaylee, who was looking at him with a rather obvious question in her eyes. Mal nodded back towards the elevator room, earning him a bright smile and nod of thanks before they young woman hurried off to follow the others down below.

--

When the elevator doors opened after the short ride underground, Book calmly stepped off the elevator and began preparing the room for use. After a few moments, the Shepherd noticed wasn't alone in the room and turned to see Simon staring at the medical facilities in front of him with a look one could only describe as stunned awe. To the young doctor, it was like being back in his old stomping grounds—the emergency rooms of Osiris General.

"I must admit that some things are probably a bit out of date, I'm afraid, but it should all work perfectly fine. That and the medicines have been replaced every year until this one, when I joined the crew on Persephone."

Simon nodded faintly before taking a moment to compose himself, a mask of concentration appearing on his weary face as he made sure River was as comfortable as possible on the room's diagnostic bed while he hooked up the equipment to monitor his sister's vital signs and inserted a fresh IV line into the back of her hand. Throughout the entire process to get the room prepared for what was needing to be done, River remained completely motionless, not even stirring from her deep slumber when Simon and Book moved her from the stretcher to the bed and began attaching the variety of medical paraphernalia to the young woman.

It was during this complicated process that both Jayne and Kaylee arrived on scene, the mercenary having waited for the mechanic to arrive at the elevator doors upstairs before taking the trip down to where Simon and Book were working on River. Once the two men were satisfied River seemed to be in a comfortable position on the bed and properly hooked up to the monitoring machines, Kaylee approached the bed quietly and sat down near the younger woman's feet to continue her earlier vigil over the Serenity's "little witch" with gentle eyes. After a few moments, Kaylee turned to Simon and smiled softly, watching him for a bit as he worked on getting the various diagnostic machines ready to help him discover why his sister was stubbornly remaining in a coma. Simon blushed a bit after he noticed Kaylee's attention was no longer on his sister but continued to work without stopping, silently still amazed at all the equipment Simon didn't have access to in their ship's infirmary. The amazement shifted to hope, as the former trauma surgeon began thinking on all the possible ways he might determine why River wasn't waking up.

"Kaylee? Would you mind watching River for a moment while I go talk with Book?"

"Sure thing, Simon…and you know you don't have to ask. River's my friend…I like staying with her."

Simon smiled at Kaylee's response, nodding his thanks slightly before heading off with Book to talk and leaving Kaylee and River alone. Kaylee turned around after Simon moved off to talk with Book, sighing as she turned her attention back to her friend and began watching River quietly. As Kaylee began studying the bed-ridden teen again, the mechanic started stroking the halo of tangled brown hair while silently watching River's face and running her fingers softly down River's cheek.

"C'mon sweetie….we need you to wake up now. Never thought we'd miss yer quirky sayings and roamin' all over Serenity. Or you comin' into the engine room at night an' keepin' me company… especially after Early. Never got to thank you for that…don't know how you forgave me so easy…told him where you was, betrayed you. I even told Cap you was dangerous."

The young woman sighed before faintly biting her lower lip and tucking a stray hair behind River with a gentle movement of her hand that trailed softly down the edge of the psychic's jaw once the hair was out of the way.

"…You're my best friend River! Ain't never felt like this before 'bout anyone. I don't wanna lose it…even though I ain't done nothin' to deserve it, but please, River, wake up! Wake up for me…don't leave me alone!"

Kaylee's voice caught in her throat as her eyes burned with unshed tears. Her fingers trailed down River's cheek again, her sight becoming blurry from crying. It was probably due to her impaired vision that Kaylee failed to notice a hand sudden snap up and grasp her own hand in a way that was both weak and firm at the same time, causing the young woman to suffer for a moment or two in complete surprise before shifting herself enough to wipe her eyes with her free hand.

"River??"

Kaylee's voice, shocked but full of hope, came out of the petite woman in a breathless rush. Her eyes quickly moved to scan River's face, the girl remaining motionless for the period of several heartbeats before suddenly snapping her eyes open and strengthening her grip on the mechanic's hand. Kaylee shifted on the bed to turn towards the door, calling for Book or Simon or anyone who could hear her, preventing Kaylee from properly seeing that River's large brown eyes were unfocused and full of confusion at what was going on in front of her.

"Shhh…bao bei, you're safe now..."

After altering the crew to River's newly awoken status, Kaylee returned her focus back to the teen beside her and began gently cooing at her. River winced as she sat up on the bed, using a bit of force to push Kaylee away from her. With a wary gaze that never left her face, Kaylee blinked and began reaching for River again slightly.

"River…sweetie…it's me, Kaylee. Don't you remember?"

River's brow furrowed deeply as confusion once again appeared in her eyes, even as pain lanced through her chest and skull as she climbed off the table and took a quick look around the room.

"Wh..where..??"

The young woman's voice shook with emotion as the realization that she had no clue as to where she was and that such a revelation didn't settle with her, though her reason for why still remained unclear; the bright walls of the infirmary added to the sense of unease, the flashes of medical equipment and readouts causing her heart to race. River's obvious state of distress made Kaylee's breath race as she began to move towards the teen, wishing Simon and the others would arrive soon.

"River…relax…we're at Shepherd Book's home. You've been...asleep for days and days…"

Even with Kaylee's concerted effort to calm River down, the young psychic remained on her side of the bed in a state of wariness that was interrupted a few times as she seemed to blink rapidly to clear her vision. This nervous gesture caused Kaylee to frown faintly and began another attempt at moving towards the skittish figure, causing River to cringe back quickly as if shocked and her breath to pick up again.

"Shhh, River, it's ok. Calm down."

"Stop it! W-why do y-you keep calling me a body of water? I'm a girl…I think. She doesn't know what to think!"

This outburst caused Kaylee to blink repeatedly, as her hand moved to cover her mouth faintly in shock.

"Oh sweetie…"

"I'm…who am I?"

River's head rose back up again and looked back over towards Kaylee, the young woman watching as River viciously bit her lip and held her head weakly as she tried to remember her own name. Kaylee tried one more attempt to approach the emotional teen, but River cringed away from her outstretched hand as she watched the older girl with a slightly scared look in her eyes.

"…Who are you?"

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

--

A couple of days had passed since River's troubled awakening, and it had taken her just as long to let anyone get anywhere near hear. Even Simon had been classified as something to fear when he had eventually responding to Kaylee's pleas for assistance. Strangely, the only one not alarmed by River's new attitude and lack of memory appeared to be Jayne. When confronted by Mal over his lack of concern, the mercenary was oddly taciturn in his grumbled response.

"Aw Mal…don't be busting my chops 'cause I ain't upset over Moonbrain here bein' even spacier than before. Heck, might be for the best! 'Sides, other than the whole no memory thing, she don't seem to be crazy no more. Well, less feng le than usual. I saw we enjoy it while we got the op-por-tun-ity."

Jayne shifted his from one foot to the other, as if Mal was a teacher chastising him for spitting, as he answered Mal's brusque inquiry into his lack of concern. Once he had responded to the shorter man, he wasted no time returning to the comforts of his locked bunk. Mal sighed as he watched his "public relations officer" retreat for more self-enforced solitude, before running a hand through his hair.

"Much as it gorram pains me to admit it, but Jayne may be right. Something definitely pear-shaped about the 'verse when a man like him can make a lick of sense…"

The grizzled former soldier shook his faintly at this thought, sighed, and headed into the kitchen. Mal took a seat at the table and leaned back in the chair until it was balanced precariously on its hind legs, staring aimlessly at the rafters above his head. It had been in this position that Inara had found the man, arriving just as he had commented to himself about the nature of the 'Verse. The Companion had missed Mal's arrival as she had been out of sight in the storage room looking for some bowls to hold all the vegetables Book had harvested from the garden behind his home. After Mal had failed to take notice of here standing several feet behind him by the sink, the younger woman raised a brow faintly and announced her presence.

"Trouble with Jayne, Mal…?"

Mal gave a startled yelp as he tried to jump up from his chair, but only managed to sprawl out on the floor as the chair clattered over backwards beside him. Inara stifled a laugh, covering her mouth slightly as she dried her hands off on a nearby dish towel and headed over to the prostrate man. She crouched down slightly beside him, resting her arms gently on her knees.

"Did you forget planets have a thing called 'gravity' again, Mal? Or were you trying to violate that law too?"

"Ha ha…your obvious concern for my well being has touched me, 'Nara. Please! Don't rush to help on my account. I can get up myself."

Mal grunted as he rolled to his knees, then used the oaken table to level him to his feet. Inara smiled at his actions, a soft chuckle escaping her mouth at the sight.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to startle you. So, can we get back to my previous question if you're done trying to thwart Sir Isaac Newton by proving his theories on gravitational forces incorrect…?"

"A little concern would be nice, ya know. Certainly go on enough about how your job is supposed to be offering comfort and the like."

"Oh…but I am concerned, Mal."

Mal started to grin at Inara's comment, but the gleeful look disappeared when Inara finished her thought.

"I would hate to have to tell Book his kitchen chair was destroyed because you had felt the urge to do a balancing act. Now, about my question concerning Jayne?"

Mal scowled at the Companion, dusting himself off with an exaggerated flourish before answering.

"Well…Jayne just brought up some interestin' points about somethin' earlier."

"Jayne? Interesting?"

"Yes, interestin'. And it's none of your business, either. What in the name of rabid space monkeys were you doin' in here anyway? Didn't you mama ever teach ya about the rudeness of eavesdropping?"

"Actually, she did. And I was not eavesdropping; I happened to be here first. So, you have no right to fuss at me because you don't think before you speak on matters you want to keep private."

Mall sputtered like an angry tea kettle at that comment, causing Inara to grin faintly as she flicked a glossy strand of dark hair back over her shoulder before returning her focus to the food. Mal scowled at her back, turning on his heels towards the door and marching out back out of the kitchen. As Mal passed by Zoë, she caught her friend uttering what she thought sounded like a mumbled diatribe against pushy women.

"What was that, sir?"

"Ah…nothing, Zoë. Just talking with myself is all."

"Decided you'd take River's place till she gets well again, did you…sir?

"Sure, crew needs a bit of crazy in for the work we do in any case. Kinda miss our little witch's ramblings."

"I know what you mean. Never thought we'd get so used to it…how's she fairing? She still remember nothing?"

"Not a thing from what the Doc says. He's running tests and what not to see if anything can be done, but…he thinks we might just have to wait a while."

"Sir? Much as this might sound awful, but…what if this is for the better? I mean, if she can't remember all that happened while the Alliance had her, she might be more like a normal girl…or as normal as someone who's brains have been messed with anyway."

Zoë shifted faintly with her comment, crossing her arms over her chest and watching as Mal sighed in response.

"Jayne said almost the same thing…"

"Jayne said the same thing as who now?"

Wash's query about Jayne's thoughts caused the two former soldiers to turn and watch as the pilot approached his wife and captain. Wrapping his arms around Zoë's waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder and turned his face towards Mal.

"As your wife."

"Lambytoes? Thinking the same thing as Jayne? Should I be worried here? Has the drinking water been contaminated with something??"

Zoë rolled her eyes at her zhangfu's antics, chuckling softly at the look of panic he was shooting Mal before kissing his cheek.

"You can relax, bao bei. You've got nothing to worry about. We're just talking about River."

"Yeah…poor kid. So much stuff has been done to her head, now it's like…her head's an Etch-a-Sketch. Got all shook up and now everything's erased…think the Doc can fix her?"

Mal heaved a sigh and rubbed his jaw aimlessly. A dull throb began behind his eyes, reminding him that he hadn't slept more than a handful of hours since the last job had gone south, the exhaustion congregating in the front of his brain. The pain failed to lessen as he bowed his head to let dark blonde bangs cover the aching organs for a moment; placing his hands on hips lightly, he imperceptibly shook his head before glancing over at his first mate and pilot with a rare look of helplessness.

"…I honestly don't know.

Stretched out on the diagnostic bed, River stared at the ceiling with frustration in soulful brown eyes as the man who believed himself her brother ran test after test on her. What confused her more wasn't her inability to recall if the man was lying or not…but her ability to name every tool he used and every test he ran with completely accuracy for some reason. She knew all this things, but how? She sighed, trying to focus her mind as she watched "Simon" pick up her chart from the basket at the foot of the bed and study it once again. Her mind felt…cloudy, uncontrollable. She kept getting the feeling that all the thoughts and feelings that ran through her mind weren't always hers alone, and that they were piling up one on top of the other as they slowly grew to be more than she could bear right now. She had tried to explain this to the man who claimed he was her sibling, but it always came out confused. His inability to fully understand her just led to more frustration on her part, usually provoking the man who called himself "Simon" to shoot her up with some drug he called a "smoother," which made her sleep.

River's only relief came when the Sweet One was with her. Ever smelling of strawberries and engine grease – things that seemingly shouldn't smell pleasant together – River always felt intoxicated when this young woman came around to visit. For her, the smell meant peace, for the woman who embodied the fragrance often made everyone else leave whenever she visited. Even the stubborn young doctor was not immune to the petite woman's edicts, allowing the room to be emptied of so many minds. River sighed faintly, her wish for the gentle thinker to arrive soon being interrupted as Simon stuck her with yet another needle, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Stop it! Sick of needles! Treat me like a pincushion and my stuffing will come out! Not an object…"

Simon blinked at the outburst from his sister, surprised at the level of vehemence lacing her voice.

"River…I know the needles hurt, but I have to run these tests to rule everything out."

"Don't need tests! Know what's wrong…stupid not to ask she who is suffering."

"You know what's wrong?!"

"Yes."

River gave a Simon a look with her last comment, clearly indicating she didn't think him the brightest bulb in the 'verse at that moment, leaving him to sputter a bit.

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"Her head got hurt, brains fell out. Now's she empty. A whole new person waiting to be full."

With this assertion, River sighed and laid her head back onto the bed's padded cushions. Her fingers snaked up to touch the bandages wrapped securely around her skull like an odd hat. As the young psychic once again explore the swaths of pale gauze covering the upper portion of her head, Simon himself sighed in disappointment as the hope River would reveal something…clinical about her injuries faded.

"Don't make faces; I told you only truths. This is what is wrong. I'm broken."

"You're not….you're not broken, just…a little muddled right now. I'll make you better."

"…No, you won't."

River looked away with this comment, forcefully pushing his arms away when he tries to comfort here as he was still just a stranger to her now. Simon exhaled softly in frustration, his mind in turmoil. I won't…I can't accept that River's injuries are untreatable! Simon just wished he understood what was going on inside his sister's abused mind.

It took some persuading, but Book and Kaylee managed to talk Simon into allowing River to come up out of the infirmary after she had been down there for nearly a week. Her wounds were healing nicely, allowing her the ability to move without being in constant pain; this didn't stop River from calling on some residual training in the back of her mind that permitted her face to remain a mask. She had to squint her eyes as she rode the elevator to the surface, raising a hand to shield her face a bit at the sudden brightness of natural light streaming into the hallway from the rooms bordering the corridor. After reaching the front door, gusts of wind began blowing her already wild brown hair over her face, chocolate brown eyes closing to mere slits faintly as a response to the sunlight. Heading outside slowly, her bare feet took their first steps on the tightly packed dirt surrounding the house; her mind may have been "empty," according to River herself, but her body had apparently not forgotten the innate grace the young woman had been gifted at birth and that had been honed via childhood ballet lessons…and government interference. It was this fluid elegance that allowed her to appear quietly beside Jayne, watching intently as the large mercenary sat beside the battered ATV and washed off layers of dust and grime caking the faded yellow paint.

"…What are you doing?"

Jayne jumped up as River spoke, tripping over an improperly secured bootlace and falling backwards onto the soap bucket. The pail, sadly not engineered for strains like having a 250+ lb. mercenary fall on it, broke into several large pieces and disgorged its contents all over the ground and Jayne's cargo pants. Scrambling to recovery what dignity was left after this scene, Jayne swore vividly.

"Duh liou mahng girl! Don't be doing that! Hwai! I coulda attacked ya if I'd had my weapons!"

River only smirked at the irate man, looking oddly pleased at the reaction her stealthy approach had earned.

"No you wouldn't…I can tell…you're scared."

Failing to elaborate further, River turned away from Jayne and walked off again. Wind whipped at the skirt of her gauze-like blue dress as she walked so that the material wrapped around her legs, contrasting starkly to her pale skin and hugging her in all the right places. River's tight frame was further emphasized by the tight black shorts she wore underneath her dress, giving the nearby mechanic a rather detailed looked at her friend while Kaylee kept an eye on the teenage assassin-cum-Reader. A faint smile crossed River's face as watched Kaylee stop near the fence and lightly rest her hands on the weather-beaten wood; face turned towards the wind, the younger woman's eyes fluttered closed as her untamed mane of hair began whipping around her face again. River's nose twitched faintly at the familiar scent of fruit and lubricant as it floated with the breeze, causing her head to turn and to look at Kaylee with a relaxed smile. Her senses stretched out by reflex, perceiving that everyone had gone back inside, quieting the air till it reached the house…where it met with the anxious wall of emotion emanating from the former trauma surgeon, who stood on guard at the window and observed both young women.

"You're lookin' shiny today, River! Feeling better?"

"Mmmm…yes. My wounds are healing quickly, thanks to the doctor's care. And my head no longer hurts."

Kaylee smiled at River's response, releasing a small chuckle at both River's rare failure to understand what someone said…and at the younger woman's sterile reference to her ge-ge.

"Not quite what I meant, sweetie. I meant that you seem to be fairin' better…calmer and the like."

River quieted at this comment, chewing on her lower lip a bit as she thought over the observation. Leaning back, the teen's hands grasped the fence lightly, anchoring her as she tilted her head back to expose her face to the sky. Eyes sliding closed as she let the wind skim over the soft skin of her face, she momentarily focused on how the breeze gave her already wild dark hair a new life as a banner of chocolate-hued ribbons before answering Kaylee.

"Inside…she wasn't a girl…not like she wanted. She was a patient…a test…out here, she remembers a little. It's not so…strange now, I think."

Tilting her head faintly, River looked back over at Kaylee and shifted slightly.

"…Does that make any sense at all?"

"Perfectly."

Kaylee smiled faintly as she responded to River's hesitant question, before reaching over on impulse to tuck a loose strand of dark brown hair behind River's ear lightly, her fingers lingering on the teenager's cheek for a moment too long. The target of the mechanic's attention turned her head into the touch gently, her nose nuzzling her friend's palm with soft caresses as she inhaled the supposedly impossible fragrance and let it calm her nerves. The older girl, realizing she hadn't pulled her hand back yet, moved it away from River's face quickly and blushed faintly.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine…your touch doesn't hurt me."

River smiled at her gently, moving away from the fence to begin a circuit of the house, quietly studying the building with a level of concentration Kaylee had only seen River use when drawing.

"This is not a home…there is no warmth."

River crouched down to study something in the yard as her off-hand remark poured out of her mouth almost inaudibly.

"What do ya mean, sweetie? Of course it's a home…or it was. Shepherd Book grew up here."

"No children ever frolicked in this earth, ever. It was a place of defense, for secrets. Something was hiding."

River reached forward, touching a string nestled in the grass that was stretched taunt. Kaylee barely had a chance to pull her friend back as a trap was sprung, a dark scorch mark behind in the grass where the string had been and a hole the size of a needle head burnt into the aged lumber the only evidence of something sinister having occurred. Clutching River tightly to her chest, the mechanic struggled to stabilize her breathing as she stared in shock at the slightly singed tips of several strands of River's hair.

"It's not safe here…"

The brunette psychic looked up at her friend with these words, feeling the rapid pounding of the older girl's heart against her back as the teen remained tightly grasped in Kaylee's arms. Hearing the slight rasp of her savior's quickened panting, River shifted and reached up with a slim, delicately pale hand to stroke her friend's cheek lightly with her fingers.

"But I will protect you…"

Kaylee, startled out of her daze and still bearing a look of confusion, looked down at River and somehow was put at ease by the gentle look in the younger girl's warm brown eyes. Smiling quietly, the teen rested in her friend's arms and relaxed her head against the engineer's shoulder.

I will protect you, my strawberry peace.

--

"Shepherd! You had best do some fast talking 'cause I've a powerful need to know why my two youngest crew members near got their noses singed off by a laser trap."

Mal stood before Book, eyes hardened to tight circles of blue-grey flint as the former infantry sergeant crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the frazzled preacher. Book sighed in frustration, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"That trap shouldn't have even been there…I was SURE I'd disarmed all the booby traps in the yard! But I must have missed one, though it wasn't my fault."

"Tyen-sah, Shepherd! I won't be having any of my crew endin' up all corpsified because of your family being gorram paranoid when you were growing up here!"

"Sir…? I checked the grounds after Serenity landed. I saw no traps, so the one River tripped must be new…"

Zoë spoke up softly as she stood near the Captain. Her face showing nothing but calm, it was her eyes that were the true sign of the first mate's feelings on the subject: pits of black obsidian replacing her normal gaze of placid brown. Mal's hands slowly moved to rest on his hips, his right hand subtly resting on the polished wooden grip of his pistol as he turned to face his close friend.

"New?"

"New, sir."

Mal shifted his gaze to skewer Book with a look of barely-controlled fury, causing the older man to lift his hands in a defensive pose.

"It was not something I did, Captain. I have been with our young doctor downstairs."

Mal turned to everyone standing in the room in turn, frowning thoughtfully at the developments that had further added to the pile of complications vying for attention.

"If none of us did it, then we're not as alone on the planet as we though we were. Someone's here to get us, it seems."

"Git us? Then I says we git the gorram hell outta here! Moonbrain ain't worth getting kilt over, Mal!"

Jayne had barely finished his statement, before sputtering in surprise as Kaylee stood up suddenly and threw her drink in the large man's face.

"You gorram duh liou mahng, jien tah duh guay are you gonna talk about River that way!"

Kaylee shot the mercenary a look of unadulterated disgust, growling under her breath as she turned to leave the room.

"Wo xi wang ni man man si, dan kuai dian xia di yu…buyaolin de dongxi."

With one final milk-curdling glare, Kaylee – sweet, gentle Kaylee – regarded the sputtering man with utter contempt, before storming outside and heading towards the ship. Jayne's gaze shifted from the petite woman's back to the face of the now-growling Captain.

"Ship…bunk…now!"

Jayne swore at Mal's order, but stood anyway and retreated towards the ship and his bunk. It was then the remaining crewmembers noticed that River had slipped out of the room during Mal's short confrontation with his recalcitrant gun hand and had followed Kaylee quietly into the ship. Inara glanced after the recovering teen faintly, glad that she had went after their mei-mei since the Companion needed to speak with Mal.

"Mal, you need to calm down! You will not be good to anyone, especially River and Kaylee, as long as you're wound up like this!"

Inara's voice was quiet and laced with sympathy, a voice of reason and understanding to counterbalance the older man's barely-contained fury. However, it was taking all of her Guild training as it was to keep herself visibly composed.

"Inara…just don't. This is the perfect time for me to be angry like this. In fact, I am well within my gorram rights to be even angrier! Someone has set out to harm my crew, and the pile of hou zi fei hua don't even have the ruttin' guts to do it to our faces!"

Mal stormed outside after finishing his outburst at Inara, still fuming from the sheer gall of both the mysterious would-be assassins and his resident courtesan for even daring to think about trying to affect his emotions.

"You hear that?! You want us?! Come and fight us like a man, coward! You chou wan ba dan! You buyaolian rutting hundan!"

Fists clenched at his sides and his right hand hovering near his gun ever so slightly, Mal roared his obscene epithets into the empty sky, as if tempting the same Lord who had left him to rot in Serenity Valley to suddenly deliver up the perpetrators of the attempted murder on his youngest crewmember. Turning in a slow circle, blue eyes now paradoxically cold as glaciers but burning with a level of rage that would shame an inferno, the Captain's ruggedly handsome face slowly began to contort as muscles in his jaw tensed like an overworked hydraulic press and veins bulged grotesquely in his forearms and neck; normally unruly brown hair now laid tousled and golden in the midday sun, blown apart like the mane of a lion on the hunt. It was in this pose of unholy fury that Mal froze, a shiver running through every nerve in his body as the cool firmness of a gun muzzle was firmly pressed into his spine.

"Ask and ye shall receive. You want me, Mr. Malcolm Reynolds, here I am…"

Eyes widening imperceptibly as Mal slowly turned to face the armed speaker.

"You…?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

--

Mal's eyes widened as he looked over at the intruder, blinking in surprise and confusion to see a petite redhead whose plentiful curves still left him wondering to this day whether the Lord had a dark sense of humor about him since said package of feminine abundance was holding what he thought for a moment was his own pistol at his chest. The seductress once known as "Saffron Reynolds" smirked faintly as she registered the look of shock on her erstwhile husband's face, lowering the hammer on the gun before resting the large weapon against her shoulder lightly.

"You're getting sloppy, Malcolm. It was far too easy to get this close to you and your crew."

Saffron grinned coldly as she reached over to dust off Mal's shirt collar before fixing it for him, clicking her teeth in mock chastisement as she shook her head.

"Even your little crazy girl is more observant than you are, dear. She saw the trap I'd set out, and it wasn't even well hidden! Really, I had expected more of you, but I suppose I've learned my lesson about making such an assumption."

The auburn-haired con artist sighed and shook her head again, as if she was dealing with a mischievous but dim child. That act was quickly brought to an end as Saffron shifted her gun back to being cocked and aimed at Mal's chest again with a move that would have impressed Jayne as Zoë moved to step forward.

"Don't. Please believe me when I say I have no qualms about giving your captain's innards a brand new skylight."

Zoë gritted her teeth but stayed put, fighting to avoid noticeably palming the modified stock of her Mare's Leg.

"What do you want, you jian hu?"

Mal growled his query through gritted teeth at the armed woman, causing Saffron's eyes to narrow at the insult but refraining from actually doing something like striking the man.

"Be nice, Malcolm. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"Old friend?! Jian ta de gui! What do ya want…Saffron?

The redhead smiled pleasantly at Mal, the slur again ignored.

"About time you asked that question."

She rolled her eyes, before moving the gun away from Mal's chest again. Putting one hand on her hip, Saffron looked over the assembled crew with a quick gaze before turning her focus back to the captain.

"I'll play nice if you place nice, dong ma? I didn't come here to kill you."

Mal growled at the last part of the comment, glaring at the diminutive swindler with a look of fury.

"Ni juede wo hen ben ma?! Then what in the name of Buddha's shriveled gao wan was the laser trap for?"

"Oh come on, Mal! I was just having a bit of fun! I had figured at least ONE of your crew would find the trap. It's not like you can ALL be idiots…"

She glanced around at the people gathered outside, smirking faintly at her comment.

"But of course, I've been wrong before….but on with business! I've got a job for you. Bigger than the last one. And this time? You're guaranteed cash…mainly because I'm the one paying you."

Mal raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and shooting Saffron a doubtful look.

"Really now? And just how much are you puttin' up to hire me and mine?"

"I…100,000 credits. It's everything I've saved."

Saffron shifted her stance, putting the gun back in its holster and sighing as she pushed a lock of dark red-gold hair off her forehead. Turning her focus back to Mal, she rolled her eyes as she saw the former soldier was staring at her with his mouth open. Reaching over, she grasped his stubble-laced chin and firmly closed it.

"So…tell me now, yes or no. Will you do the job?"

Mal blinked as he snapped out of his shocked look.

"Ain't that simple. Don't even know what the job is."

"Look Reynolds, it's "yes" or "no" right now or I'll find someone else to give that insanely large amount of coin to. Dong ma?"

Saffron gave Mal a moment to respond, before shrugging in supposed defeat and turning to move away. Seeing this, Mal blinked furiously and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Whoa now…never say we wouldn't take the job! Fine…we'll take it."

Saffron nodded and extended her hand to Mal, who took it in his own with a firm grasp and shook it to seal the deal.

"Great! Now…you just need to get to the Core, find where they're keeping my little sister Elisa, and get her back to me. Without getting caught…or tipping off whoever has her that you're snatching her back."

Mal was once again reduced to shocked immobility, blinking slowly as he struggled to process Saffron's conditions.

"…Huh?"

--

Back on Serenity, Kaylee was on the warpath as she stomped around the engine room and grumbled under her breath as she repeatedly went over the ship's engine. The mechanic knew nothing was actually wrong with it, but she felt like she had to do something to keep herself busy. With a loud sigh, the petite woman shook her head faintly in disbelief at how she had said all those nasty things to Jayne, honestly amazed at her own anger towards him for saying such a thing about River. Kaylee cared about River deeply, but she couldn't figure out why she had reacted so violently to someone thinking River's life wasn't worth the effort. Letting a frustrated groan escape her lips, the normally bubbly engineer leant against Serenity's hull and gently stroked the metal plating beneath her fingers.

"I must be losin' it, girl…I've never yelled at anyone like that before! Can't even calm me down this time…"

She exhaled loudly and rested her head against the wall gently. It was in this position that River found her friend as she silently entered the engine room, bare feet quiet on the metal floors but still full of ethereal grace. What the teen's mind was unable to remember, her body recalled with perfect clarity as her movement had not lost an ounce of its fluid elegance.

"You're not losing it…though…I am surprised at your anger. She did not expect such defense from you though…she…I was happy to hear it. I…can't remember anything about you…but you still treat me as a friend. She wishes she could remember…I don't deserve your kindness."

River whimpered softly, hanging her head in embarrassment. Kaylee, having jumped away from the wall when River had started speaking, sighed sadly as her anger melted away at the sight before her. Features softening, she moved over the troubled girl and gently slid a hand under her chin, guiding the psychic's chocolate gaze to look at the older girl.

"Don't you ever say that, dong ma? You're my friend! No one has the right to talk about ya like that. And EVERYONE deserves to be happy…"

A small smile ghosted across River's face, before she bit her lip and look at Kaylee again.

"…Even empty-headed moonbrains?"

Kaylee grinned softly, smoothing River's wild mane of hair back gently as her nose wrinkled faintly.

"Especially empty-headed moonbrains…"

River grinned at Kaylee, looking happier than the mechanic had seen her since before the psychic had been injured, and moved to hug the older girl. Blinking quickly as she something within her twinge a bit, she felt like she should be remembering something but the thought refused to surface. The teen grunted in frustration at the sensation, causing Kaylee to pull back and look at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I…I can almost remember something…but it won't come when I call it."

River grits her teeth, hands rising to repeatedly strike her forehead and to pull at her hair, anger radiating off her in waves.

"Useless, always useless! Too crazy to remember…"

She berated herself for a few moments, until Kaylee could grab her hand and stop River from re-injuring herself.

"No…River…stop! Don't beat yourself up; none of this is your fault…you did nothing to deserve this. If anything…you deserve better! None of this should have happened to you...you're a smart, beautiful, brilliant young woman…"

The older girl spoke softly as she stroked River's cheek gently, keeping eye contact with the distressed teen throughout her entire speech. River blinked slowly before tilting her head to regard the mechanic better.

"You…you think I'm beautiful…?"

River's voice came out in a surprised whisper as she looked back up at Kaylee, biting her lip slightly after seeing the young woman's expression. Chocolate orbs searched emerald ones, before shifting to see the flush tinting her friend's face with a shade of bright pink. Clearing her throat, the engineer let her hand drop away from the other girl's face and stepped back to stand beside the engine.

"Well…uh…yeah, far as women go, I suppose…"

Kaylee shrugged and shifted in her position, keeping her back to River. The other girl squirmed faintly in her spot, sensing the discomfort coming off her friend; sighing softly, River just nodded at Kaylee's back and quietly left, heading through the ship until she paused by the sealed hatch of Jayne's bunk. Leaning tiredly against the wall, the young woman reached up to hold her head, struggling against the feeling of her skull pounding violently. She could tell that…something…was there, in her mind, since she could almost see it but it kept getting snatched away at the last minute by the fog in her mind. The psychic groaned and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the deck, her forehead resting on her newly-exposed knees as she heaved a frustrated sigh to follow the groan.

"She wants to remember…she wants to…I want to…"

Grunting in frustration, River struck the floor with her palms and levered herself to her feet. Making her way outside, she sat down in the dirt with another pitiful sigh and leaned back on her hands to stare up at the sky. Closing her eyes as the wind blew across her face, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the beautiful day; mind emptying slowly, her frustration and pain seemed to ebb out into the warm soil beneath her. Thoughts of the last few days floated across her mind, the fog of what her life had been before she had woken up in the secret infirmary causing her frustration and pain to return in force as she once again struggled to recall a single memory of what things had been like before she was mysteriously shot and beaten. Sometimes, the psychic thought, it felt like she could almost get through the hazy barrier in her brain, but the metaphysical cloud kept shifting away; for all of River's attempts to just let things come at their own pace, she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something…important…she should remember from the time before she had been injured. Driving her efforts to make at least some minor headway with recalling her life was the fact she felt like if she couldn't come up with an answer soon, something bad would happen to the crew….meaning something bad would happen to Kaylee. The very thought of her strawberry peace being harmed because of a failure on her part to act made River's heart jump into her throat, adding to the existing feeling of nausea over her inability to understand why Kaylee's safety was so tantamount when compared to the rest of the crew's welfare. Exhaling sadly, the teen reclined all the way and let an arm fall over her eyes, blotting out the sun's joyful brightness. Soon, the young woman had slipped into troubled sleep filled with dreams of a past she couldn't recall while she was awake.

Observing his sister lying down outside, Simon opted to leave her as she was as he knew she needed the rest…and that he wasn't in a state to argue with River about what was best for her, due to her inability to even remember she had a brother. Deciding he wanted to check on Kaylee, seeing as he had not seen her since her surprisingly vitriolic rant at Jayne concerning his sister's worth, he walked past his mei-mei's slumbering body and into Serenity. Unaware that River had just come from such a task, the young doctor entered the engine room and found the mechanic looking at the ship's beating heart with tools in hand but doing nothing but staring off into space with a troubled look in her eyes, causing Simon to frown.

"Uh…Kaylee? Are you feeling alright…?"

Kaylee blinked as she was startled out of her thoughts, smiling as she looked over at Simon and recovered her bearings.

"Sure thing, Doc! Right as rain…just thinking is all. I should probably go apologize to Jayne…really went off at him."

Simon shook his head in gentle amazement.

"You really don't have to, Kaylee. If you hadn't done it, one of us would have…and if Mal or I had said something, it would have been a lot ruder than what you said to him. One of us would have hit him as well, so you did all of us a favor."

He smiled gently at her, reaching over to take Kaylee's hand almost shyly. Blushing as her heart fluttered lightly, Kaylee looked down at their joined hands. Simon stroked her knuckles softly with his thumb.

"I think what you did was pretty amazing…defending River like that…thank you."

Kaylee smiled and blushed harder, causing her to duck her head before shrugging slightly and taking a firmer grip of Simon's hand. Simon shifted his stance, moving his body closer to hers in order to reach over with his free hand and cup her chin gently, lifting her head so she could look at him. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb at first before trailing the digit along her lips softly, causing the target of his attention to draw in a slow, shaky breath and close her eyes at the feeling. Turning her head a bit to follow the movement of his hand, she kissed his fingers softly without realizing it but in the back of her mind, something felt…off…about the whole situation. Kaylee dismissed the thought immediately, as she had been waiting for several months for the young doctor to come around to her like this, so she was happy to see he was finally returning her attentions. Lightly snagging his thumb between her teeth, the petite mechanic looked up at him through her eyelashes, causing Simon to swallow softly before gently moving his hand up to cup the back of Kaylee's head. Stepping closer to her, the young man leant down and kissed her hesitantly, surprising the young woman with how soft they were for a man's lip though still firm; Kaylee shivered lightly, the kiss sending a pleasant hum from her head to the tips of her toes and causing her to step even closer to Simon so their bodies brushed against one another's delicately. Simon broke the kiss soon afterwards, clearing his throat before looking down at his feet, causing Kaylee to bite her lip.

"Sorry…"

"N-no…don't be sorry…I liked it…just maybe a bit too much."

Simon blushed a deep shade of red and cleared his throat again, squirming a bit before stepping away from Kaylee. Once a few steps away, he began tugging on his vest as if he could straighten it further.

"I'm ah…I'm gonna go down to my room and…get something…yeah so um, I'll check in on you again later…"

"Simon…"

Simon waved back at Kaylee after turning around and walked away from the engine room quickly, heading down to the passenger dorms. After watching her would-be beau beat a hasty retreat, Kaylee groaned sadly and slumped against the wall again.

"Great! Scared him off…why's he gotta be so…so…proper!?"

A huff of frustration slipped out of the petite engineer's mouth, as she began to think on her situation. Most boys woulda been all over me by now! But o' course the one I finally set sights on comes from an uptight Core family…why couldn't Simon just cut loose and all normal-like for once?! Gotta say…getting a might tired of him always scampering off any time we get a moment alone. River wasn't scared of getting close… It was this thought that brought Kaylee up short, causing her to blink the second that thought cross her mind. Since when do I compare Simon an' River like that…?"

"Wo de Tian…I must need rest more than I thought! Sorry girl…I know I promised ya a make-over, but I think I'd better go lay down in my bunk for a bit. But I'll be back later…"

She rubbed the engine housing lightly and shut it securely as she spoke, setting her unused tools back with the others and heading off to her bunk.

--

Ni juede wo hen ben ma? – 'Do you think I'm an idiot?'

Gao wan – balls


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter Five**

------------------------------------------------------------------

" You want us t'do what?"

Mal stares openly at the seductress in front of him, Saffron crossing her arms over her chest, raising a brow faintly.

"What? The job to much for you? I thought you were the Great Malcolm Reynolds and his mighty crew. I guess all those stories I hear about you are false. I wonder how your business will fair when everyone hears your a fake..."

She glances over at him from the corner of her eye, small smirk on her lips, one brow twitching up a bit, watching him. Mal staring at her then growling, glaring daggers, gritting his teeth so the muscles in his jaw flex.

"You...you...gah!!! Fine! We'll do it!"

Book clears his throat faintly, drawing almost startled eyes to him quickly, the two speaking seeming to have forgotten anyone was listening to what they were speaking about.

"If I may suggest, Captain...we move this discussion inside..? Its much more comfortable then out in this heat, and I can make us some tea while you and our new employer hammer out the details, yes?"

Inara nods, shooting the Sheppard a grateful look. Smiling gently at the talking pair as she moves forward, resting a hand on Mal's elbow lightly as she turns to steer him inside.

"Come on, I have the perfect tea for just such an occasion...I brought it inside when we landed so I don't even have to go get it from the ship. So you and Saffron sit down, relax, and talk this over carefully, alright?"

Mal nods slowly, looking over to Saffron, crossing his arms over his chest. The red head raising a brow faintly, hands on her hips, staring down Mal, he finally scowling, shaking his head, turning away first, stalking inside, the woman smirking lightly, following a few steps behind. Inara sighing, taking Books arm when he offers it, heading in after the first pair.

Inside, Mal sits in the chair he'd occupied earlier, Saffron staying standing, leaning against the wall near the doorway, always alert to the chance she might need to make a quick escape around these people. Watching as Inara and Book come in, followed shortly by Jayne and Zoë. Wash somewhere onboard Serenity, being earthbound so long starting to bug him. The captain of the firefly class ship clears his throat faintly, making everyone look over at him, only Inara ignoring the sound, going about making the promised tea.

"Now, tell me again.....WHAT are we doing?"

"You and your crew, are going to get my little sister Elisa back for me."

"Uh huh…got that part. Go back to the bit where we BREAK INTO AN ALLIANCE FACILITY! especially one like this 'Academy'. If its what I'm thinkin' of, our little River went there, and they messed her up something royal, and their not exactly a breeze to get into. How we supposed to know how to get in?"

"Malcolm...I'm surprised your even asking me that, come on now. You have at least two people who have actually been IN the building. And one who lived there for 4 years. I'm sure they have some idea of how to get in there."

Saffron bats her eyes at Mal, the older man growling, slamming a fist down on the table, sitting up quickly.

"I AIN'T sending River back to that...that…diyu for some hussy's sibling! Dong ma???"

Inara tenses lightly, it almost impossible to notice, still not trusting the vixen who'd nearly killed their crew in the past. Glancing over her shoulder lightly, Saffron growling, moving before someone can stop her, cool metal of a gun barrel kissing the skin of Mal's throat, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you EVER speak of Elisa like that! You have no right to judge a child! She's just 10 years old and I am NOT going to let the Alliance sink its claws into her and take away what chance at a childhood she has! She will not become what your crazy little bird has become!"

Simon, just walking in to see why everyone was gathered in the kitchen, growls, hearing the reference to his sister, only quieting when Mal raises a hand, silencing him. His eyes serious now, carefully watching the tricky vixen.

"Do you know WHERE this Academy is?"

"...No, all I found out was they torture the children who go there. Their taught to read people, their surroundings, how to move, kill, remain unseen. I've heard they've even done horrible...terrible things to them, to alter their minds of the more 'gifted' ones. I don't know what but I'm not letting it happen to Elisa."

As she spoke, the good doctor steadily got paler, back stiffening, shaking his head slowly. Dark eyes flashing as he focuses on Mal.

"We can't take River back there Mal. She wasn't fit to do it before, she's certainly not fit to do so now!"

The captain frowns, crossing his arms over his chest lazily, gaze steadying on Simon carefully.

"Are you daft, boy? I won't let those monsters get their hands on our little witch again. But I can't afford to turn down this kind of coin."

"Mal! its THE Academy! The one that made River into...into this shadow of her former self! The one that took my sister from me!"

Inara frowns as Saffron growls softly in her throat, the companion laying a hand on her arm gently after setting the tea on the table for everyone. Saffron blinking in surprise, looking over to the older woman, not used to such a gentle touch from another of the female sex who knew what kind of woman she was.

"Mal, we can't leave a child there...as dangerous as this is, I know your not that cold hearted."

Malcolm sighs, rubbing his jaw lightly, Saffron growling again, but Mal raises a hand to calm her again.

"Whoa now, relax...don't mean anything personal...I have my own to look after here. Sit, lets talk details."

Saffron slowly relaxes, still glaring at everyone faintly. Inara relaxing, keeping one eye on the woman as she moves towards the doorway, glancing at Mal again after a few moments, one hand resting on the doorway.

"I'm going to go check on the girls, you two play nice."

Mal smiles cheerfully at her, then gets his 'business face on, Zoë falling in behind him to listen in on the talking. The companion leaves quietly, walking back towards Serenity, spying River asleep on the grass next to the ships loading bay doors. Smiling faintly to herself, she walks over to the limp girl, kneeling down beside her, tucking a loose dark curl behind the girls ear gently. River stirring a bit, dark eyes opening slowly, not seeing Inara right away. Traces of dream still running across her mind, suddenly sitting up quickly in a jerking motion, screaming bloody murder. Inara jumping, startled by the girls sudden outcry.

"Shhh, mei-mei.."

The woman moves, pulling River into her arms. River turning her face into Inara's shoulder, sensing someone familiar there, breathing hard an fast. Eyes so wide the whites showed, clutching at the back of Inara's top.

"Make them stop! Make them stop!!"

The girl pulls away from Inara, holding her head, curling up into a ball as if trying to protect herself. Dream still in her head, not fully awake, Inara putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

"River, sweetie, no on here. Your safe, calm.."

She fights to keep her own voice calm, remembering River's almost violent fits before now, counting on the fact River didn't remember anything to keep her safe. Rivers cries ease, body relaxing slowly, looking around faintly, confused.

"...what's wrong?"

She looks over at Inara, sensing her unease, tilting her head to the side lightly in a curious fashion. Inara relaxes, smiling gently as she helps the young girl onto her feet.

"Nothing, lets get you in the ship, ok? Your getting your bandages all dirty laying out here like this"

River shifts carefully, getting up with a bit of help from the companion. Letting Inara dust her off in a motherly fashion. Smiling over at the woman that she was safe to be her thoughts weren't running rampant on the funny captain man, Inaras mind was always very carefully controlled to keep herself composed.

Inara smiles in return, taking river into the ships cargo bay, towards the infirmary.

"Come on, your bandages are all dirty now, lets go get them changed. Simons been showing everyone how to since half the crew is in them all the time anyway. I think its a clever idea, its hard to make sure he's always able to do it."

"He's a strange brother...he keeps things from me, he thinks I'm crazy."

She tilts her head faintly, looking over at Inara, smiling dryly.

"She believes him. Her brains fell out, mind stolen away. Broken pieces left, a puzzle that can't be completed, a piece always missing."

She heaves a sigh, lifting her head again, entering the infirmary slowly. Sitting on the table, letting her heals bang against the side of it, much as a child would when in a doctors office. Inara moves to find the new bandages, lifting her head a bit when she hears someone approaching, looking relieved and smiling when she sees who it is.

"Kaylee, hey. Why don't you come on in? I'm jus going to change Rivers dressings."

"Oh, well, why don't you let me do that 'nara? Captain just came asking for you. S'why I came here lookin'"

Inara blinks, but nods slowly after a spell, River grinning about something, but stays silent.

"Really? Well, I suppose I'd better go find him before he has kittens."

"Oooh, I love kittens"

Kaylee grins, making Inara chuckle, watching as the companion leaves. She turning back to River, blinking at the look on her face.

"What?"

"You lied."

"I did not!...well, only a little, but Captain did seem to be in a bad mood, and Inara can cheer him up. Or at least calm him down."

She wrinkles her nose faintly, smiling at River, helping her get her dress top pulled down around her waist to expose the bandages. River looking back over to her when she senses the mechanic hesitate.

"What's wrong?"

River tilts her head faintly, Kaylee fighting a blush as she looks over Rivers pale torso, more then a little surprised at just how strongly it effected her, blinking out of her thoughts as she hears a slow steady beeping fill the room. Looking up to River, the girl playing with the finger clip that attached to the EKG machine on the wall. The steady beep the girls own heart, and Kaylee found herself oddly mesmerized by the sound.

"What?"

The question makes the older woman jerk out of her thoughts slightly, looking over to the questioning brown eyes of the young half dressed Physic.

"Huh? Oh, nothin'. Here."

She moves, carefully changing the bandages, helping her get her top back up. River getting down off the table, clip coming off her finger as she does, sound of her heart filling the room suddenly empty of it, everything silent again save the sound of the two young women breathing. Kaylee feeling a bit sad to hear it go, though can't quite understand why she should feel so. Sure she'd listened to the hearts of lovers past, it always fascinating to her, laying on some strapping young lads chest, hearing that thumping in his chest go from fast to slow, it humming through her cheek lightly. It was her favorite part of lovemaking.

"Kaylee, lets go outside, I'm bored."

River pouts, grabbing Kaylee's hand to pull her out of the infirmary. Kaylee grinning, nodding in agreement, though barely keeps from jerking her hand back. The second River had grabbed her it'd been like grabbing hold of an exposed wire in Serenity's engine, every inch of her body feeling a jolt, sending her heart to racing, breath almost catching in her throat. Greatly confused by her reactions, never having felt these responses before, least, not to a girl. Sky, not even to a boy! And to feel this way towards a girl who was the little sister of the boy she had a crush on!

The younger woman tilts her head faintly, not quite able to pick up on Kaylee's thoughts, but she was most certainly getting the feeling of unease from the normally cheerful mechanic, frowning faintly.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"What? No! No, sweetie, I'm just thinking about something..."

River nods faintly, letting it drop, for now, smiling widely again. Pulling her friend out of the infirmary the rest of the way, dragging her outside, Kaylee grins suddenly, tagging Rivers arm.

"Your it!"

River blinks, not understanding in the least bit what Kaylee was doing. Kaylee looks back, wondering why she wasn't being chased, sighing, putting her hands on her hips slightly.

"C'mon River, when your it you gotta chase me! When you catch me I'm it then its my turn to catch you!"

River blinks for a second, a flash racing through her mind. Image of her and Kaylee running through Serenity's halls, chasing one another, laughing, just...being happy. She shaking her head, clearing it. Rubbing her temples faintly, but ignores the thing she doesn't fully recognize as a memory, or the emotions it makes bubble up in her chest, making her heart race slightly. Turning back to Kaylee, seeming to think a moment, then charging after her. Kaylee squealing, running away again quickly, laughing as she runs around the fence to duck behind the house.

"You can't get me!!"

"Can too!"

River grins, laughing slightly as she chases the older girl around a quite startled Jayne, then into the house. Kaylee ducking into one of the rooms down the small hall, River moving to follow but pausing when she hears Kaylee squeak, followed by a mans grunt and a thud. She slowly approaches the sound, peering around a door frame, spying Kaylee laying on a rather stunned Simon. Kaylee shifts, pulling a few fly away strands of dark gold hair out of her mouth, face flushed from running. Simon coughing, still rather stunned, wind knocked out of him. Kaylee shifts, sitting up, it taking the young girl a moment to realize she's straddling the doctors waist just above his hips.

"Oh! S-sorry, Simon"

She blushes, moving to push herself up, Simon moving suddenly, pulling her down again, kissing her softly. Kaylee's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, then relaxes, eyes fluttering shut, returning the kiss. Pleasant fuzzy feelings spreading through her.

"Kaylee…You…Don't have to apologize…"

Simons voice is soft, almost shy in his proper way. Dark eyes looking up at the flushed girl, looking deeply into her own lighter ones. Kaylee lets out a soft sigh, stroking his cheek softly. Vaguely remembering she was playing with River.

"River..-"

She starts to speak, but the good Doctor moves, kissing her again into silence. Not really sure what's driving him, but ages of pent up urges just spilling out of him when Kaylee had tackled and straddled him like this. This a new level of contact for him, and for once, he was letting 'proper' out the window. Kaylee moans softly into his mouth, gazing into those dark eyes again so like Rivers, she thinks to herself, as Simon moves, rolling them over so he was pinning her to the floor, Kaylee burying her fingers into the young doctors dark hair, he breaking the kiss long enough to move his lips to her throat. Tilting her head back, she exposes more of her soft skin to Simons lips. Her hands free themselves from his hair, pulling his shirt out of his pants quickly, pushing it off his shoulders quickly, pulling back some so she can take in his well sculpted torso, one finger tracing the outline of the muscles lightly. Simon shudders at the feeling.

"Oh sky...Kaylee"

Simon groans into her soft flesh, pulling her shirt up and off, kissing the swell of her breasts, leaving her bra on for now. His hands moving slowly, his doctors touch almost. Something felt faintly...clinical about his touch, pleasurable yes, because she'd been wanting this...right? Tilting her head back, closing her eyes as she feels Simon slowly pushing her pants down, leaning down again, kissing her firmly.

Out in the hallway, Rivers jaw tenses, not understanding the flood of emotions rushing over her in waves, the dominant ones she recognized. Anger, and for some reason, jealousy. This 'brother' was taking her away! The only comfort she had, Kaylee was hers! She tightens her grip on the door frame slightly as she watches Simon finish undressing, picking Kaylee up, placing her on the bed. River barely keeps herself from running into the room and jerking him off the petite woman, but again, flashes of fragmented memories run across her minds eyes. Flashes of Kaylee and Simon sitting together, laughing, talking. Her shoulders slump faintly, releasing the doorframe, she shifts, slipping away silently.

In the back of her mind, Kaylee dimly again recalls she was doing something before Simon, but she couldn't fully remember. Gasping softly as Simon moves his hips against hers, pumping rhythmically, her hands gripping his shoulders faintly. Simon grunting, fully focused on this, not even realizing River had been watching. Breathing hard, pushing closer, moving faster as he hears Kaylee's soft breaths and moans under him. Every muscle in his body tenses as he feels her body reach its limit, groaning softly as he reaches his a moment later, closing his eyes tightly at the feeling. Panting softly as they relax slowly, opening his eyes faintly, looking down at Kaylee, smiling gently.

"I uh...wow"

Kaylee smiles slightly, kissing him again

"Not to bad yourself Doc"

Simon chuckles slightly, blushing as he smiles.

"Yes, well, we had better get dressed before someone walks in on us. "

"Oh come on Simon, s'not like we have parts they ain't seen before. Stay with me a while longer..."

"Sorry, Kaylee, but I do have to get back. I was in the middle of something when I...lost myself for a moment."

He moves, getting up trying to get a hold of himself again. Knowing he'd lost control of himself for a while and rather embarrassed about it. Kaylee flushes in anger, getting the feeling he thought he'd just slipped up in his 'properness' and that upsetting her. That he'd allow this thing she felt was lovely to be some kind of…mistake, getting up and tugging her work clothes back on, glancing at Simon.

"Qu di yu..."

She grumbles, storming out. Simon blinks, very confused. Speaking to the space Kaylee was in before she left, he sighs.

"...What did I do this time??"

He groans, holding his head in his hands, as he sits on the edge of the bed. More then a little confused here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu di yu-Go to hell


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Chapter Six**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River lays up on the catwalk aboard Serenity, one arm dangling down off the side. Hair hiding most of her face, sheilding the frustrated look in her dark eyes. The image of Simon on top of Kaylee playing over and over in her mind, unable to let it go.

"...they looked like one"

She mumbles into the cool metal of the floor, warm breath fogging it over for a moment. She tracing meaningless shapes into the patch as it disappears slowly.

"They are for each other...that is how it was...I think"

She groans, rolling onto her back, hands covering her face, peeking through her fingers up at the ceiling. Hearing someone approach , fingers snapping shut quickly, hiding her troubled eyes.

"River? Why're you laying on the catwalk like your back in your coma?"

Wash's voice reaches her ears, he peering down at the prostrate teen. River peeking through her fingers again slightly.

"...hiding"

"Hiding, of course. The old 'If i can't see them then they can't see me' trick. A true classic, works every time."

River rolls her eyes, but drops her hands, Wash smiles at her cheerfully.

"So why're you really out here?"

River shifts, sitting so her legs dangle off the catwalk, putting her arms on the railing, resting her head on them faintly, hair dangling about her face like a curtain, sighing faintly.

"Simon and Kaylee are busy being one, and a River does not run between them."

The pilot blinks, confused at first, then snickering as he gets what she's talking about.

"So THAT'S what those sounds were in the house. Mal though it was me and lambytoes. I'd love to take credit, but sadly I am only human, and not even the Great Wash can please his wifey when she's in another room altogether. Though there was this one time-"

"Information not relative, Bath."

"Its Wash, actually."

"Water is water, though you are not me."

She smirks at his confused look, giggling lightly.

"Glad I could amuse you...you know I come from a very funny family. But I've always been the best at making people laugh. If being a pilot hadn't called to me, I would a been a clown."

"To much red for a clown."

"Huh?"

She giggles again slightly, pointing to his head, then to his nose, indicating where the customary bright red clown nose would go.

"You'd be mistaken for a tomato"

Wash blinks, startled for a moment, then laughs.

"Your right! Maybe that could've been my catch. The Amazing Talking Tomato. People would come for miles around just to look at me. I could have my own action figure, with kung fu ketchup grip! I knew a guy who used to eat ketchup with everything, seriously. Even on sweets!"

River shakes her head slightly, amused with the rambling pilot.

"And everyone says I'm crazy?"

"I know, makes you question their judgment eh?"

Wash smiles at her, lifting his head as Zoë calls for him.

"Oops, got to fly little witch"

He smiles, heading for the stairs.

"Coming lambytoes!!"

River shakes her head faintly, watching him go. But, oddly, she did feel cheered up somehow. She remembered laughing associated with the ships red headed comedian. And some comment he made on juggling geese once...She shakes her head again, clearing it, pushing herself up onto her feet carefully. Her body wanted to move, even with it still healing, but she wasn't sure HOW. So she stayed still, listening to herself for some clue, a hint as to what her body wanted to do. The sound of her breathing...and...something behind that. She closes her eyes, focusing on the soft, steady sound. Hand raising to rest on her chest lightly, realizing all at once what the sound calling to her was, her heart. Feeling the steady beat against her palm, its pace slow and steady, relaxing her softly, letting the beat lead her. Dancing slowly, movements slow, graceful, fluid like, there not meaning to the motions, but at the same time, it seems to be completely natural. Dancing to the rhythm of her body, knowing where to go, somehow keeping herself safe from falling.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaylee grumbles as she goes outside, blinking when she runs into Saffron. The seductress swearing when bumped.

"Where in the diyu do you think your going so fast?"

"S-sorry...just, flustered. Didn't look where I was going.."

"....Oh, I see. Finally sexed up that strapping young doctor and he got all proper about it again huh?"

Kaylee flushes, but doesn't snap , knowing she'd hit the nail on the head. Saffron smirks.

"Knew it, you have that 'just bedded' look about you...so what'd he do?"

'he made it sound like an...an accident! He looked, embarrassed by his actions!!!"

Saffron tsks, shaking her head, sighing heavily. Hands going to her hips.

"Men. Sometimes so daft...But, the doc's sister...She's got fire in her. And she seems quite fond of you."

The mechanic sputters, blushing scarlet.

"I'm not sly!!"

Saffron shrugs, smirking softly.

"To bad, they say crazy ones are the best in bed. And your crazy is very flexible...I know many straight women who would be tempted at such an offer."

Kaylee growls, bristling, stepping close to Saffron, pushing her shoulder lightly.

"Don't you go near River you...you….gai! She's not one you'll ever get to know. And if I find out you've done anything to her..."

Saffron chuckles, smiling crookedly at the ruffled mechanic, tsking her softly.

"Got you...best figure out how you feel for real , and you'd best think hard. That girl seems to be very important to you. More then a friend should be. Trust me on this, reading people is what I do. What you don't see, I do. I'm trying to help here for once."

Kaylee sputters again, blinking rapidly. Unable to really find her voice, Saffron chuckles, smirking lightly. Patting the flustered young woman on the shoulder.

"You'll figure it out. I hope, you don't seem to be stupid."

Saffron grins at her comment, chuckling, she walking off again to find Mal. Leaving the silently fuming mechanic behind. Kaylee huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Stomping a foot lightly, turning sharply, going to find Inara. Grumbling about women who can't keep their noses out of other peoples business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal groans as he hears all to familiar female footsteps approaching.

"What now? She-devil.."

"Now now Malcolm. That's no way to talk to your boss."

Saffron rests her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the Captain of Serenity and her crew. Mal scowls at her, setting his guns down back on the table, having been in the middle of cleaning them.

"Your NOT my boss, you just happen to be paying us to do something for you."

Mal frowns, thinking over what he 's just said. Saffron smirking, shaking her head like a person used to dealing with others less intelligent then themselves, knowing full well Mal would recognize the look. She just loved to push his buttons.

"No, of course not. I'm not your boss, I'm just in charge of what you do and when you do it and if you get paid. Not your Boss at all..."

"Shiny, glad we see eye to eye for once."

The captain states, nodding, going back to cleaning his weapons, the red headed seductress rolling her eyes with a hint of a smirk on her lips as she sits down at the table with him.

"We need to go, soon. Time is a factor here Malcolm."

Mal looks over at her, not faltering in his motions.

"I know. But I don't want to travel till I know my crew and ship are back to being right as rain and ready to break atmo again. But we should be ready to leave soon, give us a day or two lee-way."

Saffron sighs in frustration, but relents a bit for now and nods.

"Fine, but not more then that, Dong ma?"

Mal nods again slowly after a moment of considering his options here, sighing lightly.

"Dong ma"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong mei-mei?"

Inara frowns gently as she sees a flustered Kaylee coming into her shuttle.

" 'Nara! I'm sick of that...that, scrawny pigu!! She-she just said the crudest thing about River I've ever heard!"

Kaylee huffs, sitting with the ships resident Companion, relaxing a little as she feels the brush pull through her tangled soft gold brown locks.

"What did Saffron, I can only assume that's who your speaking of, say to get you this upset mei-mei?"

Inara speaks gently, working on getting the tension out of the young mechanic. Kaylee slowly repeating most, leaving out the bit about Saffron all but calling her Sly, of what the red head had said to her only a few moments ago. The Companion listens quietly, working the knots out of Kaylee's hair gently, brushing till its silky soft.

"Well, crude as that may be, Saffron, in a way...kind of complimented River."

"But she's just a child!"

Inara chuckles softly and smiles gently at the confused look on her mei-meis face.

"River is not a child any longer kaylee, she's growing up into a beautiful young woman. We can't keep thinking of her as to young for anything any longer."

Kaylee opens her mouth to protest, then stops, thinking the words over carefully. She blinks when she realizes Inara's right. When did this happen?? When did River stop being a child to her, and become a woman??

Inara smiles as she watches the emotions play over the younger womans face.

"It happened so fast didn't it? But even our little witch had to grow up at some point."

Kaylee sighs, crossing her arms over her chest slightly, resting back against Inara again.

"This is gonna complicate things somethin' fierce...I mean, Simon will flip if he finds out what that woman said…especially if she ment it and she goes after our River."

Inara raises a brow as she watches the mechanic bristle at the thought, shaking her head lightly.

"If it bothers you so much mei-mei, maybe your feeling a bit more then 'sisterly protection' towards River...?"

Kaylee spins around quickly, causing Inara to pull the brush away so she won't get it stuck in her hair.

"I don't have a crush on River! I...I like Simon! i can prove it, we just made love earlier today! Now why would I do that if I liked River? She's...she's just like a little sister to me is all. That's it, ain't no more then that."

She pushes herself up as she speaks, huffing in annoyance and near panic. Stomping her foot on the word 'more' to emphasize her point. Jumping when she hears the shuttle door shut, but only catches a glimpse of nearly black, dark brown hair flash across the little port window in the door.

"River...!!"

Kaylee groans, biting her lip fiercely, running after the distraught physic. Silently berating herself for speaking so harshly just to prove she wasn't sly. Ignoring the little voice in the back of her mind asking her why she was denying it so hotly over and over anyway. She'd never felt upset about being called sly before, just when it came to being about River.

River moved with surprising speed for someone still healing from injuries, feeling like someone had taken her heart out and fed it to a Reaver. But she didn't understand why hearing Kaylee say those things hurt her so very badly. She knew somewhere in her mind, that Simon and Kaylee belonged together. So...why did it feel wrong to see them with each other. Why did every time she saw him touch her, she wanted to break his fingers. She didn't understand it, the flurry of emotions made her head ache fiercely. She needed to get away from it, letting her feet carry her faster and faster from the cries of the mechanic who was the root of her confusion. Disappearing into the ship, finding one of the its endless havens from the usual chaos of the crew inside it, hiding.

Kaylee stops, hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath, looking around slowly.

"River?? Sweetie? Please, come out. Talk to me. I didn't...what I said, I..."

She sighs, biting her lip again, rubbing her eyes faintly. Why was she feeling like this? She couldn't understand it, not one bit, and it was messing with her like someone had thrown a wrench in her engine. She groans, sitting down with a heavy sigh, resting her forehead on her arms as she draws her knees up to her chest.

"Wode me... why do I feel like such a jerk..?"

She groans as she hears Mal's voice cackle over the intercom system, ordering her to the engine room. There'd been a change in plans. They were leaving, and leaving NOW!


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter 7**

Kaylee hurries into the engine room, quick to get it up and running , still berating herself as she works quickly to get them in the sky.

"Way to go Kaylee, make her run off like that..."

The mechanic grumbles to herself as she gets their home ready for takeoff. She sighs as she feels the space ship surge off the ground, it'd just be a few minutes more then they'd break atmo and be back in space again after weeks of being earth bound.

"Maybe this mess'll leave us down there on the ground. Maybe things will be normal again now, like they used to be."

The thought cheers her up a bit, giving her a glimmer of hope, though deep down she knows things have changed to much since Rivers injuries. They could never go back to that live now. All they could do now was make the best of this new situation they'd been handed.

River watches the hustle and bustle of the crew from her hidey hole in Serenity, thinking them like ants trying to rebuild their home that's been kicked in by some bad child. She lifts her head faintly, hearing the ships engine kick on. She shifts, laying her head against the cool metal of the ship wall, listening to the hum of the engine. Slowly, images drift through her mind, the familiar sound of the engine causing memories to drift up through the fog of her mind. Kaylee in the engine room, Kaylee elbow deep in grease and lubricant as she repairs the ATV or a busted engine part. Kaylee in the infirmary, the first time she heard her voice...

"...She called me a beauty."

The young reader whispers to Serenity quietly, eyes coming up again slowly, though her vision was still unclear, she reaches up to her face, fingers coming away wet. Tears? Why? She bites her lip, feeling a deep ache in her chest, and the sting of tears in her eyes, but didn't understand it. She still couldn't remember enough.

"What is this...?? the equations don't add up to a whole, still a broken girl.."

She shakes her head again, hugging her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on top of them lightly. Exhaustion slowly setting in at last, falling into a light sleep for the moment, memories disguised as dreams ruling her world again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayne grumbles to himself as he heads down to his bunk as the ship lifts off the ground and hits atmo a few minutes later. He sighs as he drops down onto his bed, hand automatically stretching out to touch the cool metal of Vera hanging by his bedside, though today, as every day for the past few weeks, it brought no comfort.

"..Gorram girl...she don't 'member nothin'. Why am I still lettin' m'self worry 'bout some moonbrain anyway?"

He shifts, laying down and putting his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Yelling in surprise when he sees a pair of deep brown eyes peering down at him through the grating of the ceiling, almost falling off his bed in surprise.

" Gorramit River!!! What the diyu are doin' 'bove my bed moonbrain!!??"

"Hiding...everything out there is all twists and turns...doesn't fit..."

"Right........so....yer in here why?"

"Because Jayne makes sense."

Jayne blinks at that, not quite understanding what the little crazy meant.

" I do what now?"

He watches as she lifts the grate, swinging down lightly, he grunting when she lands on his chest and stomach, slightly unnerved by the look in the girls eyes. Where had he seen a look like that before..?

"Jayne...makes...sense...Crew and Money, it is all up here."

She leans forward, knees pressing into his chest a bit painfully, tapping his forehead with a slim finger. Jayne swallows nervously, going cross eyed as he watches her finger closely.

"Ah...River girl...I'm having...a bit of...trouble...breathing..."

He wheezes faintly, River slowly getting off him, coughing as he sat up, rubbing his chest lightly.

"Why do words hurt?"

Jayne blinks, looking over at the girl in surprise.

"...huh?"

"Words...how can they hurt? Words have no substance to them, just air. Forced from the throat to produce sounds we use to communicate with another of the same species."

Jayne stares at her, a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Err...well...um..."

"I do not expect an answer, Jayne. You are a man of action"

River moves, climbing out of his bunk, passing Mal as she gets out, causing him to blink in confusion. Raising a brow he goes down into said bunk.

"...Jayne...pray tell...Why was our little witch down here...with you...alone...with you and your...guns...alone?"

Jayne scowls at him, pushing himself up off his bed, still looking rather frazzled.

" Don't start on me Mal. I don't know what the girl was doin' down here. said she was hiding or somethin'. When I asked why, she started rambling about words and what not, then split. Rattled memories or not, girls still a moonbrain."

He shudders faintly, remembering the look in Rivers eyes only moments before. Why was it so familiar...? Mal shakes his head at the merc.

"Jayne, just keep your distance from her is all. And don't let her near your guns no more. After that last incident, I don't want no more risk bein' taken. 'Sides, she don't seem to partial to you. And my thinkin' is she almost remembers something, but not quite."

Mal eyes the merc carefully, watching him stiffen ever so slightly.

"I ain't messed up since Ariel Mal, I swore I'd never be that stupid again."

Mal nods slowly, still watching Jayne, one hand resting on the ladder.

"I know Jayne, but if you've messed up somehow...You need to let me know now, not later, or I'll hold you accountable."

"...I ain't done nothin' Mal."

"If you say so Jayne...I'll trust you..."

Mal moves, heading back up onto the deck, shutting Jayne's door. Jayne sighing, sitting on his bed again, looking out into the open air of his bunk.

"...I'm gettin' shot out the air lock..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River slips through the ship silently, carefully making sure she avoids being in a room with Kaylee. Finally getting to who she was looking for.

Inara sighs when her shuttle door opens.

"Mal, what have I-"

"Not Mal...but still bad."

Inara blinks, turning around quickly when she hears River, and her response.

"River, sweetie, why're you here? And your not bad..."

She moves, standing up and going over to the girl and leading her into the room, having her sit on the bed with her.

"Now...tell me, what's wrong to have brought you here?"

River shifts where she sits, looking down at her hands almost shyly now.

"You...understand...feelings, yes?"

Inara raises a brow faintly, but nods when River looks back up at her.

"Yes...as a Companion I'm trained to read and understand the emotions of my clients. We can then make sure they are happier , by acting as the mood dictates. Its better if a Companion connects to a client, the emotions are more real that way."

River takes this in quietly, as if she's storing the information away for possible later use, and Inara got the odd feeling she'd probably do just that somehow.

"Then, you are the one to ask. Why...do feelings hurt?"

The companion blinks, a bit surprised by the profound question put before her, having forgotten for a moment River hadn't really had much of a childhood, and after what happened to her she might not have the same grasp on emotions other people did. Their little genius was still so immature in so many ways despite her growing up so quickly now.

"Sweetie...that's not a question easily answered. There's no real clear answer unless I know more about what type of painful emotions you want to understand...What's wrong River?"

The girl squirms in her seat again, looking back down at her lap, then back up to Inara so quickly the Companion almost jumps.

"Don't tell. Its not yours to tell"

Inara doesn't understand at first, then nods, smiling gently.

"I won't tell anyone about anything that happens in this shuttle River. This is a safe place for you to come to. No matter what."

The uneasy River slowly nods and shifts, sitting on her knees. She takes a deep breath, almost welcoming the small twinge fro the tender scar tissue on her side, it almost distracting her enough to talk without to much fear.

"I don't...understand...feelings. They don't...follow any logic I know. Reason points that I should not feel this way, because I know Kaylee belongs to Doctor brother. I watched him...claim her..."

"Claim...? Oh!!"

Inara's eyes widen faintly as she realizes what type of 'claim' River meant. She not missing the tone in the younger girls' voice when she spoke of the matter. Watching River as her hands tighten faintly on her lap, gripping the fabric of her dress tightly.

"...She's his. I know this. So my feelings do not add up. Why did her words hurt me, and why did she act as if she were upset by doing so??"

River looks back up to Inara, desperate for someone to make sense of the tangled mess of knots this matter was, eyes pleading. Something that would end up being logical, a rational explanation for all of this. Emotions, for all their being so very common, left her at a loss. So quick to change, so fleeting yet, so important, they hit you like a ship and sent you flying if you weren't prepared.

"Make me stop flying!"

She reaches over quickly, grasping the startled woman's hands as if she could anchor her to the ground. Inara squeezes her hands tenderly, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh….its okay mei-mei…relax."

She moves, letting River rest against her, the girls head resting on her silk clad shoulder as she strokes her dark tresses gently. River curls into her lightly, not questioning the comfort for once, just accepting it. Inara rocks her gently humming a soft song to her as a mother would do to her frightened child.

In a sense, she thinks to herself, that's what's going on. The companion, since River had come on board, had been the first real 'mother-figure' she'd had that treated her kindly and in understanding, unlike the girls' real mother. Watching her when Simon couldn't, caring for her, the two even just spending time together. Inara even brushing her hair for her as she did with Kaylee, letting her play in her shuttle when she was there. She thought of River almost as her child, since the girl needed guidance.

She continues to stroke her hair, holding her close.

"Your okay sweetie…Listen to me, OK?"

River slowly nods, staying close to her.

"Now, don't argue with me, and don't speak till I'm done. It sounds to me, like you're jealous of Simon. Don't interrupt."

Inara gently puts a finger to Rivers lips when she sees the teen about to protest that last statement.

"You can't tell me you don't care for Kaylee. You two are always together, she took care of you…She's your friend. Now tell me, when you're with her, what are you feeling?"

"…I get…flustered, but….happy. I like being with her, but when I'm close to her…I get…I don't know…my body acts strangely."

"Strangely?"

River nods slowly, licking her lips as she speaks again.

"My heart races, I get, nervous…I just want to make her…happy. But she has Simon to do that now, I'm not needed…"

She whispers this last part, staring off into space as she talks. Her head still on Inara's shoulder

"She doesn't need me…."

Her voice is softly, a slow, single tear sliding from one eye. Sliding down her cheek, rolling down to her chin before sailing off and landing on Inara's silk covered lap, leaving a small dime sized stain.

"I've stained it."

"No mei-mei, its fine…"

"I ruin things."

River moves, shoving her self up even as Inara tries to calm her down again.

"River, no. Your human, we're not perfect creatures. We have accidents. You're upset, and confused. Let me help, come here…"

She opens her arms to the younger girl, slowly drawing her back into them. The teen turning her face into the companions shoulder, further staining the fine clothing as tears she can't stop pour out as she sobs weakly.

"She doesn't need me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ship sails through space, Mal goes to the room he's gotten Saffron set up in.

"Didn't anyone teach you about knocking, Mr. Reynolds?"

"Yeah, but, you can't lock the door on me 'iffin I get in before you know I'm here."

"..What?"

"…Yeah, ok, that made more sense in my head. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about my manners. I'm here strictly for business. We need details on how we're getting' this sister of yours out."

"I know how to get her out. It's the getting in that's the problem. That's what I got you and your crew for. Breaking into places is a specialty of yours after all isn't it?"

Mal rolls his eyes, hands resting on his hips, fingertip stroking the hilt of his gun in an unaware fashion, still unable to just naturally trust this woman before him considering their past.

"We're not just a group of common thugs who break into places all the time to take things."

Saffron raises a brow faintly and Mal shifts, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…okay, maybe we are but we certainly ain't common."

"I know that, fool. That's why I picked you. It's not because you're my favorite crook in the universe. Far form it."

The former army man scowls at Saffron, feeling himself start to bristle. More so when he sees Saffron smirk, realizing she'd been trying to get a rise out of him.

"Now listen here-"

"Mal, as long as you're taking MY job and MY money, I'M in charge. Got it? Unless you'd rather I go find someone else to give my piles of money to…"

"I…Gorramit woman! Fine! You're the boss but this is still my boat. Don't get any fancy notions about that. I'm still Captain of this crew."

"Please, I've no want for a ship like this junker. Its little more then flying scrap…."

She quiets at the warning growl from Reynolds.

"…Okay, fine. Truce?"

"Truce. For now."

Saffron nods, taking Mal's hand firmly.

"For now…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, River is currently fast asleep in Inara's shuttle. Worn out from sobbing into the older woman's' arms. Inara getting on clean clothes, setting the tear stained gown aside to be washed. Glancing over at the exhausted teen, reaching down and gently smoothing her wild curls back from her face, thumb wiping away one last stray tear from her damp cheek.

"Mei-mei…you hurt so much, it's not fair. You're to pure for this…You feel too much because of what they've done. And now you finally feel love of your own, and you can't enjoy it."

The companion sighs, her heart acing for this girl before her. Finally moving, silently slipping out of the shuttle and heading to the engine room to find Kaylee and speak with her.

----------------------------------

The ships mechanic, at the moment, isn't in her usual hide away, taking care of her beloved. No, she was in her bunk, with Simon. She lying on her side, watching him put his clothes back on.

"Why don't you stay for longer? You don't gotta leave right after every time ya'know…People do often cuddle after sex, or even have MORE sex."

She grins, biting her bottom lip lightly in a seductive way, winking at him. Simon clears his throat, buttoning his shirt.

"Yes, well…"

"Simon, can I ask you something?"

"Alright, but make it quick. I have to go check on River. See if she's recovered any memories, run a few tests to see if I can get a reaction…"

Kaylee growls suddenly, sitting up and smacking him smartly across the cheek, sound of hand against flesh startlingly loud in the tiny room.

"Don't you EVER speak of her as some sort've…sort've experiment!!! She's your sister Simon! Did you ever stop and think that she doesn't need 'Doctor Simon Tam' right now?! She needs her big brother!"

"But she doesn't even remember-"

"But you do!! There's no excuse! You've…been so cold towards her lately. You're not making any effort to comfort her, or be close to her. There's no excuse for that!"

"I can't treat her emotionally while she's like this, she doesn't know me, and so she can't miss me."

Kaylee grits her teeth, getting up and putting the ladder to her room down.

"Out. Now. Before I do something I'll regret later."

"Bao-bei-"

"Bi zui Simon!!! I said out now!"

Simon blinks, surprised, but grabs the rest of his things and rushing out. Kaylee to mad to even yell right now, yanking on her clothes, climbing out of her room and heading for the ships engine. Bumping into Inara on her way out, surprised enough for her anger to ebb.

"'nara? What are you-?"

"Kaylee, can we talk?"

"Sure…'bout what? Not pigu headed doctors who are totally insensitive I hope."

Inara blinks, but shakes her head.

"No…we need to talk about River."

Something in the mechanics heart tightens, fear making it race. Straightening her back quickly, looking into Inara's dark eyes.

"Why?? Did you find her? Was she hurt? Is she okay? Where is she??"

The companion blinks again at the rush of questions, chuckling softly to herself as she leads the young flustered woman into the engine room, halting her from running off to search for the young witch asleep in her shuttle.

"Calm, Kaylee…She's okay, she's asleep in my shuttle, safe and sound. Her injuries are no worse then before, but she's very…confused and upset right now."

Kaylee relaxes, and then frowns, sitting on her hammock as they get to it.

"Upset…? Over what I said?"

"I think so, also, she saw…you and...Simon when you were….'together'…"

"Together…? Oh...OH! Wode Mi…"

Kaylee blushes scarlet, looking more ashamed then embarrassed. Like a guilty child caught doing something wrong.

"Gorramit…I better go, I dunno…explain or something. I mean…"

"And why should you explain doing something normal for people in love do?"

"I don't love Simon...I can't. He's so…clinic like. He's in love with his work. I thought I loved him."

Inara nods faintly, she understood what the flustered girl spoke about. Kaylee leans back, groaning as she rubs her face.

"…I'm not sure now if I ever really loved him. I mean, maybe at some point but then…something changed…When River spoke to me when Early was here. Telling me to be strong, she'd fix it…I can't believe we ever thought her bad 'nara. She's strange but…She's so…So…she could never be bad. She can kill, like Jayne, but she's been forced to do so, now, I don't think she'd kill if she could help it."

The companion smiles at the mechanics struggle to find words to describe their young friend.

"Its hard to find the right word, River is certainly one in a million. I suppose this mission is to make sure she stays that way. I don't want what was done to River done to anyone. I don't even wish it upon the people responsible…I couldn't be that cruel…"

Kaylee grumbles, but somewhere deep down she disagrees. The ones that did this weren't people at all. They were monsters.

"I think you should go talk to River, Kaylee. I believe you two have a lot of things you need to get out in the open. Why don't you go now? Mal won't be upset if your not here, things are going smoothly so far. I'll give him a talking to if he whines."

Inara smiles at the girl, who nods. Kaylee smiling slightly.

"Yeah. I think I will. She's in your shuttle yeah?"

Inara nods, letting the girl get up. Kaylee smiles at her again, giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks 'nara, talking to you helps me calm down."

"No thanks needed mei-mei. Now, go wake River. Just don't upset her or we'll never get her out of whatever hiding spot she's gotten into next."

Kaylee giggles, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I think she knows this ship better then Captain. I wonder where she goes all the time."

"Who knows, I doubt we'll ever know for sure. Unless she tells you for whatever reason. But I find that very unlikely. She loves her secrets. And hiding. And she's lovely at both."

"Remember that time she hid in Wash and Zoë's room? Up under their bed?"

Kaylee giggles as Inara chuckles, nodding.

"I'm amazed we ever got her to come out of her next hiding spot after that. Poor girl. I've never seen Zoë look so horrified. We didn't see her for almost a full week. It took River almost a month to go to that side of the ship again. And she still makes a wide pass when she goes by their room."

The sunny blonde giggles again as she thinks back to the look on Rivers face as she came tearing into her room, hiding in her bed. Scaring the diyu out of the mechanic. The two girls had spent the entire week together, Kaylee bringing her food and drink when the others went looking, talking late into the night.

Kaylee quiets slightly as she thinks of that night.

"She didn't have nightmares then…"

She touches her chest lightly, remembering one night in particular. Forgetting Inara was there.

_-Flash back-_

_"River! S-stop!"_

_Kaylee squeals as River pins the older girl to her bed, tickling her without mercy. River grinning widely._

_"Say it!"_

_"Okay! O-Okay! S-Simon is a boob!"_

_River smiles in triumph, halting her hands. Kaylee laying on her bed, flushed and breathing hard. River moving suddenly so she's sitting with her, making Kaylee squeak a bit in surprise when she lays down beside her, resting her head on the mechanics chest. Dark brown curls spilling over her shirt front, onto the blankets._

_"River…what are you doin'?"_

_"You're overheated; I'm checking your body's vitals for any need to worry."_

_Kaylee blushes, feeling Rivers ear pressed to her chest, knowing she was listening to her heart and her breathing. She not sure why that thought sent an odd tingle coursing through her. River shifting a bit, seeming to pause for a moment._

_"Your heart is going to fast, exactly 150 beats every minute. 37.5 beats every 15 seconds."_

_She lifts her head a bit, studying Kaylee's face in slight concern, tilting her head a bit._

_"You need to calm down. Should I go get Simon?"_

_Kaylee blinks when River starts to move, stopping her from getting up._

_"N-no, I'm fine. Really…"_

_River watches her, and then slowly nods after a moment, laying her head back down. Head returning to its spot on the blondes' chest. Kaylee fights to stay calm, why should this make her uncomfortable? It was a perfectly normal thing to do if River was concerned about her well being._

_"…Your hearts going faster, something is bothering you. Are you in pain?"_

_"Yes…I mean, no! No pain, at least…not like you mean."_

_River moves again, not lifting her head from Kaylees breast, but does look up at the older girl._

_"What other kind of pain is there…? If it's not something a doctor can fix then…?"_

_"It's…hard to explain River. Its not 'real' pain. It doesn't even hurt, I'm just thinking about something confusing me is all."_

_"What?"_

_River gets a wicked glint in her eyes suddenly when Kaylee doesn't answer, lips curling into a small smirk slowly. The young mechanic raising a brow, starting to shift._

_"River…what's that look for?"_

_River smirks wider, moving suddenly and tickling the mechanic a-new. Kaylee shrieking in surprise and laughter. River grinning as she continues her 'attack'._

_"Tell me!"_

_"R-River…!!"_

_"Tell, and I'll be good!"_

_"O-okay! I'll tell!"_

_River smiles smugly in victory, flopping back down onto Kaylee, Head on her chest again. Sighing happily. _

_"Thank you Kaylee…but I don't want to know right now."_

_"Then why…?"_

_"She wanted to know one day, you'll tell her. When It's really, really important. When she's…I'm…Less moonbrain, and more girl. When Simon finds medicine that stays…When I'm a River again."_

_Kaylee looks down at the young teen quietly shifting a bit, hand slowly stroking the soft, dark curls. River curling up close, ear pressed to Kaylee's heart, listening to its steady thuds as it finally slows down to a more normal pace. It almost hypnotic, lulling her to sleep. Kaylee stays awake for a couple hours more, watching her quietly. Stroking the girls' hair from her forehead gently, fingers tracking over her soft skin, along the curve of her cheek._

_"…What are you doing to me…?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"-Listening to me Kaylee?"

Kaylee blinks, snapping out of her thoughts quickly.

"What? Sorry, I…my mind wandered for a moment."

"I was just asking if you were okay. You seemed lost to me for a second."

Inara raises a brow slightly, watching the blush creep up the young girls' cheeks, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. Umm…I'm gonna go ahead and go check on river. She's in your bunk right?"

She moves, slipping out of the engine room quickly, leaving Inara chuckling behind her and shaking her head lightly. She sighs, her face growing more serious, moving to go find Simon, and have a few words with the young doctor.

------------------------------------------

River is still sleeping as Kaylee arrives. Curled up on the large, soft, deep red satin sheets that covered the Companions bed. Arm tucked up under her head, dark tresses spilling out over the red of the sheets, making a striking contrast. Kaylee pauses for a moment, watching her before quietly sitting down on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, she strokes a loose tendril back away from her face, the sleeping girl shifting a tad but not waking up.

"Shhh…its okay sweetie…"

Kaylee murmurs softly, smoothing her hair back gently, watching the girls' features calming again. The older girl smiles softly, fingers gently tracking the curve of her cheek as she had that day in the past, River tilting her cheek into her hand, still sleeping, sighing softly. The mechanic bites her lip faintly, glancing around as if making sure they were alone, then leaning down, moving to kiss her cheek. Freezing when Rivers head turns again, their lips catching. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't move, her eyes widening, startled anew, when she feels Rivers lips move against hers, kissing her! She moves to pull back, nearly squeaking in surprise when she feels River stop her with a hand on the back of her neck. She just barely managing to pull back enough to speak.

"R-River...????"

"You're not very quiet. I woke up when you came in."

Rivers eyes open, looking up at the startled woman, biting her bottom lip softly, looking away slightly.

"I shouldn't have done that, but…"

"No, no. It's okay."

Kaylee blushes, shifting, sitting up again. River releasing her this time. She rubs the back of her neck faintly, still able to feel the warmth and pressure of Rivers fingers lingering. Not really wanting the feeling to leave.

"You just, surprised me."

"So, if…I don't surprise you…than…I can kiss you?"

"Yes. I mean, no! You can't just go kissing anyone River. It has to mean something. A kiss is special."

River studies her from where she lays, then sits up. Getting almost uncomfortably close.

"…I don't want to kiss just anyone. She wants to kiss you. You're her someone special. Even if it can't be explained and it breaks the rules."

Kaylee's eyes widen, but she doesn't move, doesn't speak.

"Now, I'm going to kiss you Kaylee. No surprises anymore…"

River leans over, breath mingling with Kaylees for the briefest of moments before she presses their lips together. Her hands rising, burying her fingers in that thick golden hair. Smiling against the other girls' lips as she feels her sigh into her mouth.

Kaylee's eyes flutter closed as River kisses her, amazed at the electric shock that runs down her spine, making her shiver. One of her own hands coming up and resting on the back of Rivers neck. A flush spreading across her skin, feeling the kiss down to the pit of her stomach and making her toes curl. Simon had never kissed her like this! Shoot, no one had EVER kissed her like this before.

"Ai ya bao bei…"

She finally speaks breathlessly as the kiss is broken slowly, panting softly . River bites her lip faintly.

"See…? No surprises."

She looks up at Kaylee faintly, smiling a bit. Kaylee blinks, then grins slightly.

"No surprises."

She smiles, leaning forward, kissing River again. Feeling the psychic smile against her lips before returning it happily. Though the innocent kiss soon changed into an almost hungry passion, and the mechanic didn't try to stop River as she shifts, pinning the older girl down onto the now rumpled covers. River moving so she's almost on top of her now, straddling Kaylee's waist, hands holding Kaylee's wrists above her head. Breaking the kiss for a moment to get her air back, panting, hair falling to frame her face, cheeks flushed. Lips swollen faintly from the kisses. Kaylee swallowing hard, just as flushed and breathless.

"Wu de tyen ah River…don't stop now!"

River puts a finger to her lips gently with a small, almost sad smile.

"No. Still Brother Doctors…not right. Make it right first."

Kaylee tires to protest, but she's silenced with another fiery kiss that leaves her breathless and aching for more. River shakes her head.

"Tell Simon. Then, you're MINE."

Kaylee manages to nod mutely this time. Fighting a whimper when River gets off her. Those dark eyes burning into her, she didn't want to stop either, but she'd come to understand people a bit better lately. Heartache made a person mature rather quickly after all. She reaches over, stroking Kaylee's cheek a moment.

"…You make me whole…somehow…I…can be calm, around her…She-I, can stay more girl, then moonbrain."

She lowers her head faintly.

"…I need you…love you…Kaylee."

Kaylee's breath catches in her throat at that. Oh screw Simon, she thinks to herself, moving forward again, kissing river firmly, pulling the girl to her. The young witch moaning in pleasure and slight surprise. The moan allowing Kaylee access to her mouth, she sliding her tongue into the kiss, tangling with River for dominance, winning in the end. The younger girl almost sighing into the kiss, eyes closing. The mechanic shifting, pinning river against the headboard, pressing close. Her hand moves, sliding under Rivers top, making her shudder when she feels Kaylee's fingers on her skin. The path the older girls fingers take feeling like her skins on fire, breathing picking up as the ships mechanic slowly works her way up, inching her top up bit by bit. Kaylee shifting, breaking the kiss, though they don't remain gone for long. Lips moving to Rivers throat, making the girl bite her lip and tilt her head back to expose more of the soft flesh for her, all thoughts of waiting gone from her mind.

"-Just in here. She went to check on River for me, really, she's fine SIMON."

Kaylee's head jerks up as she hears Inara's voice coming closer, paling when she hears Simons name. River blinking, but picks up on the urgency, scrambling away from the other girl, fixing her clothes quickly, brushing her hair down around her neck to hide the marks left. Curling up on the bed again quickly, and for all appearances, seeming to go right back to sleep. Kaylee jumping up when Simon and Inara enter the shuttle, smiling brightly.

"Hi!"

Simon nods to her slightly, though seems set on ignoring her otherwise.

"I'm just here for my sister."

"She's fine."

"Yes well, I'd still like to run some tests to be sure. And she's overdue for her checkup."

Kaylee starts to bristle again, but Inara shakes her head faintly. Now was not a time to fight.

"…fine, I'll wake her up."

She moves, ignoring Simon now, leaning over River. Touching her shoulder lightly, River fighting the urge to shiver as she feels her hand, shifting a bit. Acting as one slowly waking up. Stretching faintly, rubbing her sleep bleary eyes. Simon moving past Kaylee, getting his sister up.

"We'll be in the infirmary."

He states, leading the girl out. River shooting a glance back at Kaylee, biting her lip slightly. Inara watches the wash of emotions over Kaylee's face silently. Going to her once Simon and River were gone. Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You both confessed to each other…"

Kaylee bites her lip, but nods faintly.

"In a way…Simon senses something, I know it."

The Companion sighs softly, but doesn't argue. She was trained in reading people after all. She knew Simon knew something. She just wasn't sure what. She moves her hand from the mechanics shoulder, touching her cheek softly. Making her look up into her eyes.

"Don't be saddened. Now you know your feelings, and are open to them. You don't have to deny your heart, and you know River feels just as strongly…"

The younger woman slowly nods, a small smile appearing on her face, it soon growing into a full blown 'Kaylee grin'.

"She loves me 'Nara! I know it! I ain't ever felt something this strong before. It's…its amazing! When we kissed, it was like…Like my whole body got the shivers. But the good kind, like when I worked on Serenity's engine the first time, only better."

Inara smiles at the girls face, lowing how lit up it appeared to be fore the first time in ages. She leans over, kissing Kaylee's cheek gently.

"There's the girl I know and love. Now, sit down and tell me about everything. I want details!"

The younger woman giggles but sits back down on the bed with Inara, telling her everything.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, Simon pulls River down into the infirmary.

"Sit on the table, I got a drug I want to try. It should help your memory and get your spurts of emotion under control.

"Memories fine. Remember the important things, or I'll replace them. The mind comes and goes as it wishes, no control. I know my emotions. All are right, just…I seem to react more strongly then you all. All bottled up, ready to pop. I'm always in the act of popping, so I can't bottle it."

Simon shakes his head at his sisters 'rambling'.

"You don't know what your talking about. You don't know better."

"You told me I'm a genius, smarter then you. So how come now you treat me like I'm in your IQ range?"

River glares at her brother, clear anger in her eyes. Simon blinks, gritting his teeth. River wincing as he pushes the needle in a bit roughly, blinking when she feels the medicine hit her. Looking over at Simon, head already starting to feel heavy.

"You don't know what your talking about River, you need rest. This will help…"

He catches her as she passes out, picking her up and carrying her to her room. Tucking her in.

"I have big hopes little sister…Big hopes…"

He strokes her hair back gently, finally moving and leaving the room quietly.

Wu de tyen ah-Dear god in heaven

Ai ya- Damn


	8. Chapter 8

-1**(warning, I use a song in this one, warning-couldn't help it, I'm a sap at heart)(and the song is Lullaby by Spill canvas)**

**Chapter 8**

**------------------------------**

As the hours pass, Kaylee shifts in the engine room.

"She usually comes in here by now…what's going on? I thought fore sure she'd come after earlier…."

She grumbles to herself as she lays under Serenity's engine. Working on tightening a loose part clanging about. Sighing, she slides out from under the ships heart as she finishes. Getting onto her feet, wiping her cheek off and effectively smearing it with grease. Giving everything a once over before slipping out of the room.

"I bet Simon put her in her room again. I'll go check."

She grins to herself at the thought of irking Simon by visiting River. Heading down to the passenger rooms quietly. Wondering faintly why they still slept here. Simon and River, even Book, were crew now. She'd have to ask him about it later, after all, if they weren't enough rooms she'd be more then happy to share with River. The thought of them sharing the same room, the same bed, made her blush, but smile at the though.

"A room with River…"

She grins, reaching the bottom of the stairs and heading back to the guest rooms.

"River…?Bao bei…? Are you back here?"

She hears a soft groan, almost a whimper and frowns instantly hurrying down the hall. Gasping softly when she finds River laying practically comatose on her bed. Paler then normal, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"What did he do to you…??"

She barely hears her own voice, kneeling by the teens side quietly. Smoothing sweat dampened hair away from her face.

"Shhhh…sweetie…I'm here. Its alright."

Kaylee coo's softly, eyes worried though. Watching as the girl she'd given her heart to suffer in some nightmare. Trying to wake her gently. Eyes widening in panic when she gets no reaction.

"River?? Wake up!"

She shakes the pale girl once more, a bit harder this time. Slowly, as if it cost her a great deal, River forces her eyes open a mere slit. Head feeling thick and heavy. Tongue like clay in her mouth, unable to talk properly. Kaylee relaxing when she sees her eyes open. Smoothing her hair back again tenderly.

"There we are…you scared me for a moment bao bei…"

"..-lee…"

Rivers voice is barely a thick whisper, unable to speak further. The mechanic pressing her fingers to the girls lips gently to hush her.

"Don't, I can tell your only barely here. Just try to stay awake for me. I've only seen you sleep that deep once before…it scares me."

"hurt…"

The teen mumbles, referring to when she got injured and was out cold for weeks. Lost to the world. Kaylee bites her lip, but nods.

"Yeah…spooked me…I don't ever wanna come that close to losing you again…Don't think my heart could stand being broken that badly."

River weakly manages to slide her fingers into Kaylee's hand, gripping lightly. That small act was enough to calm the older girls nerves, making her smile.

"I'm alright bao bei…don't worry. I know your alright now. Everything's okay."

She leans down, kissing her forehead softly, shifting so she's laying beside the teen. Pulling the taller girl into her arms gently, cradling her head upon her breast. Rivers eyes closing again, pain of her nightmares retreating at the steady thudding of Kaylee's heart against her cheek. The mechanic smiles stroking her hair, humming to her softly, then quietly singing the words of the tune to her. Having heard it on the cortex a while back, it an older song from Earth that Was, and she thought it pretty, and that it suited River perfectly.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close.

While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.

(Oh)

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close.

Rivers body calms, eyes closing again. This time when she sleeps, its peacefully, not the drug induced nightmare forced on her by Simon. Kaylee stays in the room with her, still softly humming the tune as her own eyes eventually drift shut. Falling asleep herself, holding the younger girl gently.

---------------------------------------

Mal sighs softly, sitting in the kitchen, elbows on the table and head in his hands. Waiting.

"…Gorramit Jayne! I told you to get your pigu in here!"

He swears under his breath softly, shoving himself up, off to go look for the big merc. Finding Jayne out in the cargo bay, lifting weights.

"I said I wanted to talk to you Jayne… So why ain't we somewhere talkin'?"

Jayne grunts, sitting up and looking over at his Captain.

"I know Cap but you never said to see ya now…"

Mal blinks, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…um, well. I meant today. So lets talk. I want to know what happened. You had something to do with River getting hurt. Admit it, or I'm shooting you into space."

Jayne swallows faintly, glancing at the air lock. Slowly nodding.

"Alright…fine. I'll tell you what went down durin' the job…But I ain't the one that 'caused it, I got into a scrape outside, River saw…she came rushin' over goin' all warrior girl on'em. But I tried to say something and I distracted her, and they got a clear shot in…"

Jayne shifts in his seat on the weight bench, keeping his head down.

"It was pratically me who shot her…All this is my fault."

Mal watches him quietly, as if making sure he was telling the truth.

"…Why'd you get in the scrap?"

Jayne shifts again, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Old enemies Cap…I handled it, don't worry."

Mal studies him quietly. Crossing his arms over his chest, thinking for a moment before answering quietly.

"…I told you before, get this crew in a hot place and fail to tell me, there'd be trouble. Now, my reasoning is, you tried to sell off our albatross and she had other ideas. Now, if it happened otherwise, tell me now or I'll assume my story is the true one."

Jayne stands up quickly, barbells clanging on the ships floor. Narrowly missing their feet.

"I said I'd never do that again! I keep my word Mal! It happened as I said. I got in trouble and...and that moonbrain girl came runnin'…saved my life like I'm worth something'! I owe some crazy 17 year old girl my life Mal! And she woulda been fine, But I called to her, angry at her helping and one of them Gorram shot her! She ain't but a small little thing…shot yanked her clean off her feet like she weren't nothing but a rag doll…her head smacked against th'buildin'. That's when you came runnin' outside. You know the story from there…we went runnin', got River on th'mule, then high tailed it back to Serenity."

Jayne moves, leaning against the wall, back to Mal. Arms crossed over his chest.

"…Its like I shot'er myself Mal. I'm a mean ol' Hwoon dahn, but I got a heart. Girls crew now. An' I got'er nearly killed."

Mal watches him quietly, thumbs hooked in his belt. Not saying anything right away, considering his answer.

"…..Rivers a logical mind, all for she's a bit touched in the head. She never does something less she sees a reason for it. She saw some worth in you, even if you don't. She knows…knew, that you are important to this crew."

The merc grunts faintly, shifting slightly. Pushing off the wall.

"I'll be in my bunk."

Mal sighs as he watches Jayne stomp back to the crews quarters. Shaking his head. The captain runs his fingers through his hair, shaking his head faintly.

"Hes' got a good heart Mal, for all he's something of a Xiong meng de kuang ren sometimes…"

Mal jumps when he hears Inara's voice behind him.

"Gorramit woman!! What did I say about sneaking up on me???"

Inara smirks softly, always enjoying getting the better of the old military solider. Mal scowls at the woman, but his heart wasn't in it. Crossing his arms over his chest again.

"How long you been standing there?"

"A few minutes…I heard Jayne's story. He's not a bad man exactly…Not quite the smartest, but a good man."

"Yeah, well, I know that. Otherwise I wouldn't have hired the lug."

The Captain of Serenity and her crew shrugs faintly in a modest way. Making the Companion smile.

"I will admit though, I never expected Jayne to feel like he owed River something. Usually he's trying to get as much outta her as he can, that's usually money. But he hasn't since Ariel"

Mal blinked, looking over quickly.

"How'd you find out about that??"

The companion chuckles softly, smiling faintly.

"I have my ways Mal. You'd be surprised at what I know on this ship…Speaking of which, you should really close your door more tightly in the evening. Your not very quiet."

She grins to herself at Mal's horrified look as she moves past him, heading up into her shuttle.

--------------------------------

Simon, meanwhile, is in the ships kitchen now that Mal has abandoned it, trying to get something to eat. Though the food they ate in space still made his stomach churn at the very sight of it. He finally sighs, wiping his mouth off, purely out of habits sake. He'd NEVER get food on his face, pushing the bowl away.

"I wish we'd get some proper food on this ship…"

"sick of canned things Doctor?"

Simon lifts his head, looking over at Sheppard book in surprise.

"No, well, yes. Aren't you? I wish we'd buy some fresh foods once in a while. All this blasted technology, and we ahvn't got anything on the ship to keep food from going bad."

Book chuckles softly, grinning a bit.

"I'm sure its more a matter of cost then what we have on the ship, Doctor."

Simon sighs faintly, but nods a bit. Smiling faintly as he shakes his head and gets up, putting his dishes in the sink.

"Well, next job, well after this one, I'm insisting on NORMAL food."

"Be grateful for what you have. Your sister is healing, you've got a roof over your head, food, even if you don't like it, and friends."

"Yes, well, I wish I had something better then this to give to River. She deserves more. A proper home, food, and friends."

"Your sister, deserves to be happy. I think you should ask HER, what she wants. Not what you want for her."

"She's not well, she doesn't know what she wants."

"She is a young woman, who seems to be doing better recently. I think she'll know."

Simon grits his teeth slightly, eyes snapping over to the surprised Book.

"Do NOT tell me what is best for River. I'm her brother and her Doctor. I know whats best. I'm all she has, I'm all she'll ever have. No one knows her as I do. No one else can love her like this."

Book frowns, more then a bit surprised at the young doctors words.

"Now that's not true-"

"What would you know about it Sheppard? Do you have a sister like River? Whos both a genius and insane at the same??"

Book raises a brow faintly, frowning deeply. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you truly love her Simon…?"

"Of course I do! How DARE you suggest otherwise!!"

Book frowns again, raising his hands in surrender, though he still seems concerned on some level.

"Calm down doctor, I'm not judging your love for your sister. But you seem so set on the fact no one else will ever love her…River isn't impossible to love…Quite the opposite, she's an amazing young woman who's overcome tremendous hurtles to be where she is now. I find that very admirable."

Simon grits his teeth again, glaring.

"You know nothing about her. She doesn't need your admiration. She needs pity. I'm the only one she'll ever have because I understand her. She….can't…be fixed. Its impossible."

Simon moves, shoving past Book and heading down to the infirmary. Leaving one very frazzled Sheppard standing in the kitchen. Holding a bowl of his half eaten oatmeal of some sort.

"…That was unexpected."

Xiong meng de kuang ren -violent madman

Hwoon dahn- Son of a Bitch


	9. Chapter 9

**(Reviews are always welcome!!! I actually love feedback, heh, and just the knowledge ya might've liked my story enough to comment abut it would mean a great deal to me, and maybe even motivate me to update a bit more quickly!)(also, this chapter is a bit more....'grapic' contact wise between river and to warn you)**

**Chapter 9**

**------------------------------------**

The hours creep by slowly, the ship and crew eventually drifting off to sleep. Save two small girls stirring in one of the passenger rooms.

Kaylee yawns softly as she wakes freeing her arm from its place clasped about River, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Looking down when she feels River stirring a bit, she smiling and carefully getting up. Meaning to go on back to the engine room to check on things. Figuring from the silence on board, everyone was already asleep for the night. She careful to make sure she doesn't wake River, not wanting to disturb the girl from rare peaceful sleep. Leaning down, kissing her forehead softly, the drugged girl stirring sluggishly, but eyes remaining shut. The mechanic quietly tip toes out of the room, sneaking back upstairs. Smiling as she hears the gentle droning of Serenity's engines as she approaches 'her' room on board.

"Miss me girl? I got so much to tell you…"

Kaylee smiles as she rolls up her sleeves, rubbing Serenity's hull gently with one hand. Moving, picking up a wrench, sliding down onto the floor. Crawling under the ships heart, itching to fix a loose coil she'd heard clanging around when she came in.

So engrossed in her work was she, that she never heard someone approaching, or when they kneeled by her legs. As she reaches for what took she needs next, its silently handed to her. Always the right one, as if they know what she's doing and what shes going to need, none of this quite registering.

"You didn't wake me."

Kaylee yelps, jumping slightly and just narrowly missing banging her head on the engine parts above her, looking over to the voice quickly, pressing her hand to her chest as if to calm her heart and catching her breath.

"Bao-bei, you startled me…You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

She reaches up, smoothing back a tangled lock of hair from Rivers haunted eyes, accidentally smearing engine grease along her forehead. River brightens slightly, grinning at her.

"I'm like you now."

The mechanic giggles, smiling, smearing another bit on the end of Rivers nose.

"That you do sweetie, and I must say, engine grease suits you very well."

She smiles, shifting as she sits up, leaning forward and kissing the younger woman gently. Moving closer slowly, letting their bodies brush against each others with a feather soft touch, eliciting a soft moan from Rivers softly parted lips. The younger woman growling softly in her throat, pushing closer suddenly. Pinning a startled but willing mechanic to the hull of the ship, feeling the cold metal warm at the contact with her body. The hum of Serenity buzzing through her.

"By the sky, River…"

Kaylee moans softly, feeling Rivers lips move along her jaw and down to her throat, tilting her head back to expose more flesh for her. River humming softly in approval as she nips at the tender flesh before her, slowly untying the arms of the mechanics jumpsuit from around her hips, pushing the material down. Fingers trailing along the few inches of exposed midriff lightly, drawing shivers from the bubbly blonde.

She shifts slightly, slowly pushing the tight shirt Kaylee wore upwards, planting biting kisses along the soft curve of her stomach. Kaylee moaning softly, arching upwards faintly, burying her fingers into Rivers wild curls. The psychic smirking softly against the woman's flesh, finally pushing her shirt up and off. Shifting back for a moment, just taking in Kaylee resting against the now warm metal of Serenity's hull, bare from the hips upward, rarely ever wearing a bra. She had all the soft curves and lines of a woman, making River almost jealous. Knowing the mechanic was more 'blessed' then her in areas. Though a possessive fire raising in the younger woman's eyes, kissing her fiercely, pinning her again, straddling her lap. The blondes hands fumbling between them, struggling to push Rivers dress off her. Wanting the feel of their bodies rubbing against one another's without the barrier of clothing between them more then anything all of a sudden.

The teen smirks against her lips, nipping at her bottom one lightly before sitting back. Peeling her dress off over her head, tossing it aside. Seeing that hungry look in the mechanics eyes making her shiver. Kaylee looks her over with an appreciative look, starting at the top and moving down. Her dark curls and doe eyes, full pouty lips, slender neck, creamy white skin stretched over a slim but muscular frame, breasts smaller then her own but still perfect, those hips, those thighs, all the way down to her dancers feet. She reaches up faintly, letting her fingers trace over the taunt flesh, grinning when she makes River squirm. Watching those well toned dancers muscles flex and ripple under her skin. Body reacting just to the mere thought of this powerful, graceful body pinning her down, or vice versa. She trembles at the thought of what River could do to her, knowing full well how dangerous she was. Loving it.

"I frighten you…"

The psychic purrs roughly, rocking her hips against the mechanic lightly, causing Kaylee to groan beneath her.

"Y…yes…!"

Kaylee breathes back, looking up at the slightly taller girl hotly, eyes practically glowing. River smirking softly, placing a hand on either side of Kaylee's head. Effectively trapping her in place.

"I could break you…"

"I know…"

The older woman moans softly at the words, gasping softly as she feels River slide her hands down to her throat. Knowing she could feel her frantic pulse, and knowing she could feel her arousal hot and damp against her thigh as River straddles one of her legs, pressing close against her. It growing when she feels River slowly apply pressure to her throat, making her work harder to breathe, but not making it impossible. Returning the kiss hungrily when Rivers lips crash down on hers with bruising force. Moaning into the kiss openly, allowing the slim girl access, and she taking quick advantage happily. Tongue thrusting into the older woman's, the two tangling for dominance in the kiss before Kaylee submits to the forceful teen. In the back of her mind idly wondering where she learned such things, fairly certain River never dated before.

"From you"

She whimpers in displeasure when the kiss is broken, but looks up in confusion.

"F..from me?" She pants, chest heaving against Rivers as she works to breathe still. "b…but, how?"

The teen smirks faintly, releasing her throat, fingers running through Kaylee's hair.

"Mmm…All in your head…you know what to do…what you want. I can do it all. And I meal…ALL…of it…"

Rivers voice drops an octave, practically a husky purr, eyes molten, hot with passion. Kaylee meeting those eyes, melting at the look. Knowing she couldn't' take much more of this. She swallows faintly, shivering in anticipation. River giving a throaty growl as she rakes her eyes over Kaylees' body again. Trailing kisses over her collar bone, slowly working her way downwards. Lips barely brushing against her breasts, teeth grazing over her right nub ever so lightly. Relishing the throaty purrs she draws out of her lover. Kaylee breathing hard, fingers buried deep in brown curls, nails digging into Rivers scalp. Finally growling in want, pushing forward and pinning the younger woman beneath her. Kissing her hard and fast, desire coursing through her.

In the back of her mind, dimly aware of the soft thud of boots hitting the floor outside the engine room steadily growing closer. She chose to ignore it, to focused on the mewling going on beneath her. Thigh pressed up between Rivers legs. Rocking against her steadily .Loving the slick wet feeling her thigh would be covered in when she pulled away. River gripping the older girl more tightly, only to freeze, much to Kaylee's displeasure. She starting to question what was wrong, when she finally lets the footsteps register over their own heavy breathing and the drone of Serenity. Eyes widening instantly, finally her body remembers to move, jerking on her jumpsuit and shirt again quickly. River already pulling her dress on, crouching down by the long deserted work from earlier. Pulling Kaylee down to it, pushing tools into her hands.

"Work."

She orders quietly, she getting her usual 'moonbrain' look on her face. Acting as absent minded as she always is, or at least, how she seems to be. It made Kaylee wonder if her crazy act was just that, an act. At least how spacey she seemed to be when she wasn't trying to talk to the crew. She shakes her head, kneeling by River, taking tools from her hands. Acting for all the world as if they'd been doing this all evening. Neither girl looking up as the steps come closer, pause, then start heading back the way they'd come.

"That was close…"

Kaylee sighs, sitting back on her heels, running fingers through her blonde locks. River leans over, dark eyes finding hers, kissing her firmly before standing up abruptly.

"Time for bed now. See you for morning consumption of protein"

"Huh? Oh, see you at breakfast too darlin'."

She smiles, waving to the younger girl as she slips out silently. Sighing softly to herself. Touching her lips with an almost shaky hand.

"…This is so going to blow up in my face later."

The mechanic sighs softly, licking her lips lightly, getting back to work for real.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, River pokes at the 'food' being prepared. For some reason she knew why this food stuffs were good for the body, but she still didn't like it.

"It ain't gonna change into somethin' pleasin' no matter how much you poke at it Little Witch."

River raises her eyes from the goo on her plate, seeing Mal sit down at the head of the table. An identical mass of goo on his own. He digging into it with gusto, winking at her.

"Though, it does help that considering we could've been dead on numerous occasions. That makes even this glop taste a mite sweeter. So long as ya' don't look at it."

He shrugs, continuing to eat. The young girl makes a face, though it brightens considerably when Kaylee comes into the room wearing one of her normally bright shirts and her jumpsuit. The ships mechanic grinning at the younger woman, moving to get her food. By the time she sits, most of the rest of the crew had migrated into the mess. Simon, polite as ever, takes his usual seat beside River. Jayne plopping down on the other. Inara sitting quietly at the end opposite Mal, calm and composted. Lovely in a rust orange sarong made for comfort and beauty. Zoë sitting at the captains right hand, Wash off at the bridge, checking everything before he comes down to eat. Sheppard behind the counter, cleaning the dishes used to prepare breakfast with. Humming a hymn softly as she works.

Inara watches her crew-mates talk and eat, or grunt, in Jayne's case, with a soft smile. Though her eyebrow twitches lightly in interest when she sees the glances River and Kaylee kept secreting to one another across the table when they believe no one is watching. Kaylee almost jumping out of her skin when their current employer plants herself down next to her.

"Well now, aren't you all just like one big family."

Jayne growls in annoyance. Pointing his fork at her with as much threat as he'll risk with Mal right there.

"I ain't family to no moon brain and her fancy core bred brother-OW!"

He yelps in pain when Kaylee kicks him under the table with a glare. Saffron smirks.

"Oh? Then how come you act exactly like an oaf of a big brother?"

"What? I do no-Hey! That's my bread! Give it back!"

He growls as river snatches the slice from his plate and takes off. Jayne lumbering after her quite quickly. Running around the room like a couple of children. Even Simon can't help but grin at the show they put on. Kaylee frowning quickly as she'd begn to laugh, noticing a change in River almost before Simon does. She beating him to her as her legs give way beneath her. Head rolling back almost lifelessly, before she tenses, shooting forward till she's hunched over, a trembling image of pain draped over the mechanics arms.

"River?? Sweetie???"

Inara notes the panic in the older girls voice more like a lovers worry then a friend, but she could be wrong she thinks to herself as she gets up with the others. River gasping again when they get closer, trying to wiggle away. Holding her head.

"S...Stop!!!!"

It comes out in such a ragged, agony filled plea, not even Jayne tries to do anything else. Everyone stopping where they were. River whimpering, trying to hide her face in Kaylee's shoulder, trying to find some peace.

"Shhh..."

Kaylee holds the distraught girl close gently, rocking softly. Stroking back the wild mane of dark hair away from the girls face with the up most care. River huddling to her, eyes shut tightly, breathing fast and shakey. The mechanic hums to her softly, slowly helping her relax. River finally being soothed, breathing more normally.

Simon shoots forward the second she seems calmer, grabbing her shoulders in near panic.

"Mei-mei?? Are you alright? Did something hurt you????"

As he speaks, he glances at Jayne, clearly all to eager to blame the large Merc for something. Jayne growls, raising his fists a bit.

"I ain't never touched your sister Doc. You saw, I never laid a hand on her before she went bonkers on us here!"

Kaylee glares at them both, keeping her voice quiet so as not to startle the finally silent River in her arms and cuddled to her chest.

"Come on sweetie..."

She coos softly, helping her up, leading her out of the room. The crew still a bit shell shocked. Wash walks in just as their leaving. Blinking in confusion, looking back to the others.

"...I miss something?"

Zoë goes to her husband, patting him on the arm gently as she leads him to the table.

"Don't worry baby, I think we all missed something this episode."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Mostly just a filler chapter, sorry! But sets up a few things for the next chapter. Remember, reveiws are welcome and wanted!!! I'm trying to update as often as possible, but I do have a job and I even write my story on my break in a little notebook i keep with me. I write everything by hand first, then type it up onto my laptop later. So just bear with me! I promise the story gets really good long as your patient!)**

**Chapter 10**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

After the breakfast chaos, Book is doing the dishes while Mal sits at the table, cleaning his guns. Jayne leans back, propping his feet up on the other end, watching, picking his teeth with a knife lightly.

"So...What's our next move Mal?"

The merc tilts his head slightly, licking a tooth, turning his head and spitting out a bit of protein he'd managed to pick free. The Captain of Serenity raises his head slightly, watching him.

"Don't spit on my ship. And next thing, we gotta gear up. I reckon a job like this is gonna take a few items before we go saving the day."

Zoë nods, standing near the table, arms crossed over her chest.

"Persephone?"

Mal nods.

"Yep. We land, refuel, gear up, get info. The usual before a big job."

Jayne raises a brow, feet dropping to the floor with a thud. Leaning forward, resting his forearms on the table.

"Info on what boss?"

"On the best way to get into the Academy of course! As much as I know you love going in guns ablaze and throwing grenades Jayne, I'd really prefer to get out alive. And without drawing the attention of the whole Alliance on us. We're cutting it close all the time as it is."

The large man frowns a bit at Mals words.

"Pardon me Mal, but, why we gonna risk asking about the Academy in a CORE PLANET?? When we got two people who've already been there on board..?

"He's got a point Mal. It seems a bit idiotic to cause ourselves more trouble then we need."

Mal frowns deeply, looking over to the Sheppard.

"You callin' me an idiot Sheppard? Careful how you answer."

Book blinks at the tone in Mals voice, then chuckles softly in his grandfather type way, smiling a bit.

"No, Captain, you misunderstand. I'm just trying to reduce the level of danger to our crew. Not to mention to those we encounter, once we get to this 'Academy'. In my opinion, it makes the most sense to go to the only certain source we have. Our young doctor friend."

Jayne grins, looking quite pleased his idea was better then the Captains. Leaning back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach. Mal frowns at him, warning him not to get cocky. Then nods to the Sheppard.

"I know that Sheppard. But I want the Doc and our little witch as un-included as possible. Their to close to everything there. I'll only go to Simon as a fall back if we hit a wall."

Zoë clears her throat, drawing everyone's attention again.

"Sir, I know you think that's a good plan Sir, but Book and, I can't believe i'm saying this again, Jayne are right. We don't have time to fish the normal way. We can keep the Tams safe. We have in the past."

Mal looks more then a little startled to have Zoë of all people argue an order, gritting his teeth, but gives in. Finally nodding slowly.

"Fine, alright. We'll talk to Simon. But if he refuses, then we'll do it my way. Dong ma?"

The gathered crew nods, Malcolm nodding after them. Moving up to the bridge to speak with Wash about their plans and where to set course to. Not that surprised to find the red-headed man already playing with his infamous dinosaur toys.

"Wash"

The man jumps, toys getting grabbed quickly and clutched to his chest. Relaxes when he sees Mal.

"Ta ma duh Mal! Trying to give us an early death by fiery crash and exploding? Never startle a pilot like that!"

Mal gives him a small, dry smile.

"But you playing with your little toys instead of flying the ship, WON'T get us all quite dead...?"

Wash sputters than glowers at him, putting his toys back in their usual spots. Glancing back over at his shoulder at Mal faintly.

"So we know where we're going' now? Kind of important info for me to have, since ya know, I'm flying us..."

The Captain rolls his eyes faintly, crossing his arms over his chest. Wash trailing off. Clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Right, so um, where we going Boss?"

"Persephone, we need to gear up, then I'm talking to the good doctor after we take off again."

"Why not talk to him before we land?"

"Because if he tries to bolt with his sister, i want to already be out of atmo so he can have time to cool down and think. Its not safe for those two to be planet side by themselves. Remember last time that happened?"

Wash snickers, nodding. The memory of his lamby toes storming in to save the day always making him smile. In his mind it didn't matter Mal and Jayne were also involved.

"Of course, they'd be BBQ Tam on a stick by now if we hadn't gone back."

He grins wider as Mal groans, shaking his head.

"I really don't see how Zoë puts up with those jokes ALL DAY. I'd have shot you by now."

He raises a brow at Wash's sudden grin, getting a chill down his spine making him shiver. Feeling someone behind him, swallowing as he slowly turns around. Zoë standing behind him, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed over her chest, tapping a foot on the floor lightly.

"Ah...Zoë, I wasn't-, I mean-"

"Can it, Captain. You making fun of my man?"

Zoë keeps her gaze level on her Captain, making him squirm. Mal clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. That look always gave him the shivers. His second in command raises a brow again faintly, waiting for an answer.

"Well....I wouldn't say 'making fun of' per-say..."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Um...playfully teasing my best second in commands husband in good fun only, knowing full well she can kill me ten ways with her thumb? So I would never ever make fun of him if I valued my life at all"

Zoë's mouth curls into a smile faintly, moving and sitting in Wash's lap, draping an arm around his neck lightly.

"Glad to hear it Sir. If you'd been making fun of him, I'd have to hurt you. And I really don't have time to break in a new captain."

"Wo de tien ah...there's two of them."

Mal groans under his breath, realizing his pilots sense of humor is starting to rub off on his friend. Zoë glances over again, raising a brow. Remaining silent but Mal puts his hands up quickly.

"Ah, I'll be down in the mess if anyone needs me. I feel I better leave before i suffer bodily harm..."

"Good, now leave. I want some alone time with my husband."

Mal rolls his eyes, leaving. Not wanting to know in the slightest what on earth that meant. His seconds sex life wasn't foremost in his thoughts. Sighing as he lowers himself down onto his chair in the mess, leaning onto his elbows. Thinking, and not looking to happy.

"...This is NOT going to go smooth.......I can tell."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_It takes Serenity almost a week to reach Persephone. In that time things changed, although most of the crew wasn't even aware of it. Kaylee and River snuck off to be together whenever possible. The mechanic having yet to take Rivers virginity, wanting the moment to be special, and not some rushed, heated, secret moment somewhere on board Serenity. The ever stubborn younger woman sulked a bit over this, but for now seemed satisfied with the heated make out sessions when they could slip away long enough._

_The most common meeting place down in Kaylee's bunk, where she now kept her door locked after a near miss from Captain looking for Kaylee to fix the intercom system. And on occasion, Inara's shuttle. Not all decked out like it is for when she has clients, but it was still a nice little get away and a change from the small bunk or the clutter of the engine room._

_Inara was more then glad to give the young lovers her quarters when they needed it and she could spare the time. She loved young love, so passionate, so intense. That feeling that you always wanted to be together. And she knew it was hard on the girls since they had to keep their relationship a secret for moment. When she knew they wanted to shout it from one end of the 'Verse to the other that they'd found love in one another. So, she was happy they could depend on her for a bit of freedom at least in the form of her shuttle. And of course, a willing and waiting ear for when one wanted to gush about the other while the other was away, or working._

_Mal was a brooding as ever, still trying to think of how to approach Simon about the whole 'we want you to break us into the academy' plan. Avoid the topic at the table whenever they ate, not wanting to let on they weren't going to be fishing for info as they usually did, through the usual channels. Though he had been noticing something odd about the good doctor lately. He kept seeing him and Saffron talking quietly. Not plotting like, but like their words were private and not meant for prying ears. It was downright unsettling to see the little vixen being friendly with anyone she wasn't trying to get in bed with. And she had no reason to bed Simon. He had no money now, so he had more or less, nothing worth her time._

_And of course, he still had his eye on Jayne. The big merc still avoiding all possible contact with River like she was contagious, a guilty look coming to his eyes whenever he saw her playing with Kaylee on the ship. Eyes always finding those healing scars on her body instantly. He'd have to deal with this soon, he needed the big man focused on the task at hand, not something that's already past._

_"Mal?"_

_The war vet nearly falls out of his chair he'd been contemplating in when Inara speaks up from behind him. She raises a brow faintly, watching as he struggles to regain his composure and scowls at her, making her smile. _

_"Mal, I'm going. We're about to land and I've arranged to meet a few clients today. I'll be back by morning, I'll just sleep in my shuttle off ship tonight. Don't worry, I won't delay takeoff."_

_"Oh, right. Well, happy whoring and all that. I better get Zoë to ready the mule..."_

_"Already done Sir."_

_"Gorramit Zoë!!!!"_

_Mal Jumps again, clutching his chest, glaring at the woman in question, not having heard her approach either._

_"Your both as bad as little witch today!"_

_Zoë raises a brow in question but Mal waves her off. She shakes her head slightly, but drops it._

_"The mules already prepped. Wash volunteered to go pick up our supplies so we can do personal business while we have the time."_

_Mal nods, getting up in case someone else decides to catch him off guard, he really didn't want to fall out of a chair...again. Very demeaning to the image he tried to keep as Captain. Dusting his pants off slightly he nods to the women, going to go see Kaylee. Knowing she'd want to do a bit of shopping. He wanted to ask the cheerful girl if she wouldn't mind taking River with her to get her some more clothes. Maybe acting more like a girl her age acted would help her be more...not 'River like' anyway. Though he did have to admit, she did seem calmer these days._

_"That conk on the head musta done her some good."_

_Serenity's Captain smiles a bit, chuckling. Never having thought he'd ever utter those words. At least about anyone but Jayne._

_Reaching the engine room he raises a brow as he hears a soft scuffling of feet before Kaylee appears in the doorway, cheeks a bit flushed, licking her lips a bit._

_"Ah...somethin' goin' on in there Kaylee...?"_

_The young woman smiles up at him brightly, clearing her throat a bit._

_"N-no Cap. Just movin' a few things about. Had to rewire everything AGAIN. We need new things Captain. Can't make it last no more. We got maybe a week more in her, then we fall outta the sky."_

_"Good! Your in a mood to shop then. Take River with you. Be back by sundown. We leave in the morning and I don't want to be chasin' you two all over creation."_

_Kaylee blinks a bit, caught off guard. Then grins widely._

_"I get to buy new things???"_

_Mal groans, oh sky...What had he started? Rolling his eyes as Kaylee half tackles him in a hug, grunting as the airs knocked out of him. Patting her on the back a bit awkwardly. Kaylee kisses him on the cheek with a smile._

_"I love my captain"_

_"Scat girl. Go buy your parts, then get you and River some new things. But don't go crazy, dong ma?"_

_"Understood Cap! Oooh! I can't wait to try on the pretties!"_

_The girl squeals, running to her bunk to make a list of needed parts so she could pick'em up while she was being allowed to. Mal chuckles, it always tickling him she got excited so easily. Made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. AS he turns to go, he catches a flash of blue in the corner of his eye, but when he turns his head there isn't anything there. He shakes his head, boot steps fading as he leaves._

_--------------------------------------------_

_Kaylee squeaks as she feels slim arms wrap around her waist from behind. Smiling at the familiar lips that press to the back of her neck. River grins lightly, gently halting the mechanics hurry to write down everything she wanted to get._

_"Busy before Captain Daddy interrupted"_

_The older girl blushes but turns her head, capturing Rivers lips with her own, then gently untangles herself from her arms._

_"I know Bao-Bei, but I have to do this now. Besides, we get a whole DAY to ourselves once we land. You heard Mal. Shopping!!! Do you know how long its been since I've had new anything to wear?? Let alone new parts for Serenity here."_

_She smiles, patting the engine cover fondly. River pouts, but nods in agreement._

_"I am to have new parts as well? My old coverings are starting to become warn."_

_Kaylee blinks, then giggles, nodding slightly._

_"Yup, your gettin' 're-fitted' too. New clothes! Don't those words just SOUND wonderful?"_

_She sighs happily, the young physic smiles, leaning against the wall lightly. Watching her lover bustle around the room, getting ready for the trip planet-side. Catching a stray thought form her mind, she blinks, then smiles to herself, slipping off to go talk to Inara for a moment before she left for her appointments. Kaylee turns to ask her something, she already gone._

_"River, what do you...River?"_

_She blinks, looking around, then shaking her head a bit, putting her hand on her hips. Speaking to the air._

_"I hate it when she does that..."_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_"Coming in, prepare for landing."_

_Wash's voice crackles over the PA system as they break atom, going down to Persephone. Everyone getting ready to disembark who had matters to take care of. River staying close to Kaylee so she wouldn't be forgotten, Mal going through a mental checklist as he hands out the money from their last job. Keeping a large sum of it aside to give to wash to buy supplies and fuel up Serenity. Supplies meant squat if they were dead in space, unable t move. He smiles at the way Kaylee squeals when he hands her a small pouch for herself, then a large one for the parts. River looking surprised when he puts a pouch in her hands as well._

_"I better not come back here to find you've gone and wasted that now."_

_The girl smiles sweetly, patting him on the cheek lightly._

_"Oh captain...so silly sometimes."_

_Mal makes a face at her as he walks away, looking back at her over his shoulder._

_"I mean it! Nothing weird!!"_

_River just smiles at him again, waving lightly. Scowling when Simon the doctor/brother comes over, her good mood ruined as he tries to fuss over her again._

_"Mei-mei, are you sure you feel well enough to go on an outing like this? Maybe you should stay..."_

_"Simon, back off her. She's a big girl, and she's not stupid. I think she'd know when she's well enough to move. And its only 1 day. Relax. I won't let any harm come to her."_

_Kaylee mirrors the younger girls scowl, both leaving the young doctor blinking rapidly. Jayne snorting, smirking at him._

_"What'd you do to ruffle their feathers boy?"_

_The doctor makes a face at him, choosing not to answer, moving to go back to the infirmary, relaxing a bit when he sees Saffron poking about carefully, making sure not to make a mess. She looking over when the young man enters, smiling at her friend._

_"You tried to get her to stay on board, didn't you?"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"Simon, I swear for someone so smart, you are the dumbest man I've met. I warned you about doing that. Now their pissed off at you, aren't they?"_

_Simon sputters, then sighs and nods. Leaning against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and looking flustered. The red-head woman clucks her tongue lightly, shaking her head at him._

_"C'mon Doc...we talked about this. You can't baby your sister anymore. Firstly, she is most certainly NOT a baby anymore. Secondly, she has yet to remember fully who you are. And I, for once, really don't like it when strangers try to tell me what to do. So I highly doubt she feels differently. She doesn't remember much, but she's still smart, and still a young woman. Maybe a little confused at times, but who isn't?"_

_The doctor sighs, tilting his head back slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Saffron patting his chest lightly, quietly aware of how toned he was under the silk, giving him a sympathetic look._

_"Now now...don't pout. Be a man. Now, come with me into town. I know you must have things you need, and a 'frail woman' like me, mustn't be seen alone in a place as large as this. Imagine what might happen!"_

_Simon laughs lightly as Saffron bats her eyes at him, smiling. His mood clearly improve. Smiling still as he nods._

_"Ok, alright...I'll come. But if anyone asks, you had to twist my arm to do get me to do it."_

_"The proper Mr. Tam is going to LIE?? I'm shocked!"_

_Saffron smirks as Simon smoothes his shirt front lightly._

_"I'm not THAT proper...am I?"_

_"Yes, you are. Your practically the poster child for polite society. Every parents wet dream I bet."_

_Simon sputters, even as Saffron grins, shaking her head slightly. Patting his chest again lightly, winking._

_"Call me when you want a lesson in 'less then proper behavior' Romeo. Maybe then you'll actually have a better shot with our resident grease girl. But, for now, I'm going to go speak with our fearless leader. See you planet side Doc."_

_The woman smiles at the befuddled doctor, blowing him a kiss playfully as she leaves. Laughing as she sees him go scarlet. It was so much fun to make him blush. If only she could show him it paid to be a bit more...rugged, at times. He might actually find a girl then and not drive her mad! The mechanic was already lost to him, she could tell. But what girl in her right mind didn't want to marry a doctor anyway? And Simon certainly wasn't hard to look at._

_She shakes her head faintly, chuckling at herself. If the boy could only learn to relax. Her thoughts on Simon stop when she spies Mal in the cargo bay checking everything._

_"Mal! Give me a moment. I want to discuss some business with you."_

_The war vet raises his head a bit, then nods lightly. Heading on over._

_"What?"_

_"Just making sure you aren't spending more then you can afford Reynolds. Anything happens to my sister while she's in your care, you don't see a dime."_

_To make sure he got her point, she rammed her finger into his chest, making the bigger man grunt. He easing her finger aside carefully._

_"Now now Saffron, don't worry. We'll handle your sibling like the precious cargo she is. No harm'll come to her. I'm a professional, remember?"_

_The red head rolls her eyes as mal straightens his suspenders a bit. Smoothing his hair back. He smirking at her, moving away as they touch down._

_"Shutting down Capt. We are planet-side! Ready to disembark when you are."_

_Wash's voice cackles over the intercom, Mal opening the bay doors with a forceful jab of his thumb._

_"Try not to get into trouble kiddies. We've enough enemies here. And not a word of why we're here. If Badger finds out, he'll want in. And I ain't of a mind to share are earnings with the little weasel."_

_Mals eyes roam over everyone lightly, they all nodding. None of them wanted to deal with the nasty little man again. Not if they could help it. He smiles brightly._

_"Have fun then!"_

_He smiles at the lot again, heading off. Wash driving the ATV out, heading into town to go pick up the supplies before fueling the ship. Zoë staying with Mal. River and Kaylee quickly melting into the crowd, off to buy girly things and engine parts._

_Heading to the junk yard first, Kaylee knowing she could find good parts for cheap there, and a penny saved and all that. While she was busy being elbow deep in machine parts, River wandered through the rows quietly. Liking the quiet of this place. Just the hum of the ship over head, and the distant mumble of the people bartering over items in the market outside the junk yard. Not as quiet as the Verse, but it was a pleasant noise. To much quiet could make a person mad. To hear everything, but nothing, a deafening roar of an empty space. She shuddered at the though, the fear of that driving her to go back to Kaylee's side, staying close now._

_"Not ready for how loud the nothing is..."_

_"What was that sweetie?"_

_Kaylee looks over to River, not quite having heard her. The girl hugging her suddenly, dark head burying in the softer girls shoulder._

_"Don't make me go into the emptiness alone...can't handle it...not yet."_

_The blonde blinks, but drops the parts she's holding and wraps her arms around the trembling girl, hugging her close._

_"Shhh....Shh...I'm not gonna leave you sweetie. Not ever. you mean to much to be Bao-Bei."_

_River sniffles, looking up at Kaylee with wide, wet, doe eyes. Clutching at her jumper front lightly._

_"Promise?"_

_The mechanic smiles, nodding, kissing River tenderly._

_"Promise. Your stuck with me I'm afraid."_

_River gives her a watery smile, but it grows stronger. Hugging the woman again, relaxed again now._

_"Ok now...? Do you need to go back to the ship...?"_

_The young witch shakes her head, smiling at the trouble, but cute, blonde before her._

_"No, she-I, am ok now. Sorry to worry you...I didn't ruin the outing did I?"_

_Kaylee relaxes, smiling, shaking her head and picking up the drops parts. Dusting them off gently like a mother cleaning off a childs clothes gently. Smiling to herself, putting the less dusty parts into the basket she carries. River staying close now, helping where she can. Mostly by carrying objects to big to be carted by said basket. The mechanic grateful for the help. More then a little impressed by River's easy strength, though shuddered when she remembered how she came to get it. Even if the girl in question didn't._

_"We'll have these taken to the ship so we can go ahead and start shoppin' for more stuff."_

_River nods in understanding, once everything on the older womans list was found they move, going to the owner of the junk-yard and paying for it all. Asking for it to be delivered promptly to the ship Serenity in the harbor. Paying for the extra expense, then going into the city market._

_Kaylee squeals happily at the sight of all the pretty baubles and the bustle of the place. River even smiling at Kaylee's glee. It didn't take the pair overly long to wade through the crowd and into the side of the market full of clothing stores_

_"Captain said your to have some new clothes, so lets get them first."_

_Kaylee moves, taking Rivers hand again and pulling her toward one of the stores. Eager to get the chance to try on actual new things. The last new garment she got was that lovely frilly pink dress. Now there was a bit of pretty._

_The pair finally settle on a little store tucked away into the far corner of the market. Kaylee liking the dresses shown in the window, and river liking how quiet it appeared. Stepping inside, the shop is immediately cooler then the hot streets of the market square. The woman owning the shp smiles in greeting when she sees the young women._

_"Hello! Welcome to 'The Rim'."_

_River smiles quietly, watching as Kaylee coos over dresses and other 'pretties'._

_The mechanic ecstatic over a chance to get to buy something non greased covered. She gasping in delight when she spies a dress tucked into a corner. The material a deep, luscious red. Cut to hug the figure closely down to the waist before flaring out at the hips down to just below the knees ever so slightly so it'd sway when the wearer moved. She touches the material lightly, surprised at how soft it was. The girl at the register grins when she sees what she's spotted._

_"Want to try it on? Its actually the only one in the store. I haven't been able to sell it. Don't know why, its quite pretty I think."_

_The girl shakes her head, Kaylee smiles a bit._

_"It IS pretty...but I don't think I'd pull it off very well. River? I think you would look, amazing, in this sweetie."_

_River looks over from where she's studying a rack of rather flowing dresses she usually favors. She goes over, studying the dress Kaylee has her hand on._

_"You want to see me in this?"_

_She looks over to her girlfriend, grinning a bit at the blush on the older girls cheeks._

_"...Very much so."_

_River nods, turning to the shop keeper._

_"I wish to buy this."_

_The girl blinks, then nods._

_"Okay, but, don't you want to try it on first? It might not fit..."_

_"It will."_

_River states plainly, leaving the girl only able to nod. She coming over and removing the dress from the rack and boxing it up neatly. Handing it over to River. Kaylee pouting a bit._

_"I can't see you in it NOW?"_

_River smirks a bit, winking at the pouting woman. Taking the box and hugging it to her chest._

_"Not yet"_

_Kaylee pouts, eager to see how the dark haired teen would look in the pretty. She sighs, going back to shopping, knowing River wouldn't budge in her choice. The girl was still stubborn as hell._

_After an hour, the two finally hold a few new outfits, trekking back to the ship to lighten their load. They still had a whole day to fill with new things to do after all. _

_Kaylee smiles to herself, hoping for the chance to take River out on, the thought of it made her smile, a REAL date tonight. Maybe if she spoke to the captain, she could even talk him into letting her and River sleep off ship tonight. And if things played out right, well, tonight might be VERY special for River. She grins to herself again, leaving her bunk, River having gone down to her room to deposit her new clothes, going off to find Mal before River caught up with her again._

_"Captain? Can I ask ya for a favor?"_

_Mal looks over, he busy checking the new supplies to make sure they didn't get ripped off._

_"What do you want Kaylee?"_

_Kaylee shifts from foot to foot slowly._

_"Weeeell, I was wondering'....If me'n'River could sleep planet-side tonight?"_

_Mall rolls his eyes._

_"I already said yes to River! Don't need to ask me twice girls."_

_"Wait, River asked you what? If she could sleep off the ship?"_

_She looks surprised, then Mal groans, covering his face._

_"Tzao-gao, I ruined the surprise. She ASKED me not to tell you!"_

_Kaylee grins happily, kissing Mal on the cheek._

_"Xei-xei Captain!"_

_Mal groans, sighing._

_"Rivers gonna kill me with her brain when she figures this out..."_

_"Don't worry! I'm not gonna tell. I'm real good at actin' surprised."_

_She smiles, kissing Mal on the cheek again. Skipping down to her room again, smirking a bit to herself when she thinks of tonight. Dissappearing down into her room with a giggle. Oh, tonight was gonna be FUN._

_-----------------------------------------------_


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: Sorry for the delay in update. partly work and I was sick as a dog for a while, but I had this chapter finished weeks ago, just haven't gotten around to posting it up before now. sorry!! I'm working on chapters 13(to be posted soon) and 14 too, so hopefully will have that up soon. ) (disclaimer: only own the plot, not the characters. well except the ones I make up on the spot)**

**Chapter 12**

**---------------------------------**

Later that evening, Kaylee squeaks in surprise as slim hands cover her eyes. A slender but toned body pressing against her back, breath of the person hot against her ear as they whisper to her.

"Guess who."

Kaylee smirks happily, pressing closer to this 'stranger'.

"Hmm...Let me see. Is it....Zoë?"

"No"

"Inara?"

"No"

"Umm....Simon?"

She smirks evily, knowing that would get a reaction out of her captor. Gasping when the hands move suddenly, spinning her around and shoving her against the wall of the bunk. River pinning her hands above her head firmly but without intent to actually harm her, lips pursed slightly.

"Am NOT Doctor Brother."

She states firmly, body still pressed close. Forcing her thigh up between Kaylee's legs, pressing firmly. The blonde whimpering, nodding quickly in agreement. River smirking, kissing her quickly, then moving away before Kaylee can return the kiss properly.

"Surprise for you."

She smiles, taking Kaylee's hand, pulling her along now.

"What surprise Sweetie? Where we going?"

Kaylee tilts her head slightly, River grinning.

"Special place"

Kaylee grins, then sighs, Feeling to guilty to continue to pretend not knowing what was going on.

"Bao-Bei-"

She begins to speak, only to have a slender digit pressed to her lips.

"Wrong"

The little witch grins like a Cheshire cat, Kaylee blinks.

"But the Cap-"

"He is wrong too. Tricked you both."

She grins again, quite pleased with herself. Still pulling Kaylee along with her, outside by now, but not going into town as the older woman had thought before. Also finally noticing the long coat she was wearing, hiding her entire figure beneath it.

Raising a brow, she moves to peak under it. River stopping her swiftly.

"Later, no peaking before Christmas."

Kaylee pouts.

"But..."

"No, or you'll only get coal and no presents to play with."

The mechanic pouts once more, but behaves this time. Itching to know what was under the garment. What could her sweetie be hiding? The dress from earlier? Or...maybe she wasn't wearing anything under it at all...?

The thought made her shudder, nearly moaning out loud despite being out in public. River continues to lead her on, reaching the edge of town, though not awfully far from the ship.

"Close your eyes, Time to get your present."

Kaylee closes her eyes obediently. River taking her hand again and leading her more slowly now. The sound of a shuttle door opening making her crinkle her bow a b it, confused. But she keeps playing along. Eager to get under Rivers coat, hopefully.

She gets lead into whatever room they've entered, River finally gently pushing her into a chair. Kaylee squirms as she hears fabric rustle. Holding her breath when the sound finally stops, heart thudding quickly in anticipation.

"Mrow"

Her brow furrows, since when did river sound like a cat? Well, besides THEN, she grins a bit to herself, then hears it again.

"Mrow...Mrow..."

Her eyes snap open as she feels a sand paper tongue lick the end of her nose.

"A kitten!!!!!"

She squeals, taking the white and orange fluff ball from her young lover.

River Giggles, sitting on the floor in front of Kaylee's chair, still in the over coat.

"Said you love kitties."

She nearly smirks, Kaylee squeaking again, wrinkling her nose at her.

"Evil girl! You KNEW I was expecting something totally different!"

The dark haired girl laughs again, making the mechanic smile.

"She's lovely. Thank you." She smiles at River again. "Does she have a name?"

River shakes her head, scooting closer, resting her head against her knees. Stroking the tiny fuzzy kitten softly. Smiling when it purrs, licking her fingers.

"No name...just a little soul."

She pauses for a moment, wondering why that phrase seemed so familiar to her somehow. Kaylee squeals suddenly, making her look up at her.

"Little Soul! Thats SO Perfect! We can call her L.S for short. Its such a pretty name. Do you like it, L.S?"

She holds the kitten up, laughing when it mews again before licking her cheek.

"See? She likes it too! Little Soul it is then. Oh I love her River...!"

She leans down, kissing her happily. Surprised a bit when she feels L.S get removed from her hold and placed on the floor of the room. Breaking the kiss faintly to see where the kitten went to so she didn't get in trouble. Gasping when she finally realizes just where they are.

"This is 'Nara's shuttle! All prettied up for her clients!"

River grins, getting up with a nod.

"Companion Mama has allowed us her dwelling for twilight. Back to normal by morning. Like princess in a fairy tale on Earth That Was."

She moves as she talks, Kaylee's eyes following her instead of the kitten as she disappears behind a changing screen in the corner. A light coming on behind it, allowing the girls silhouette to show through the screen. The blondes mouth goes dry, watching as River drops the overcoat at last. Her fantasy made real as she realizes River HAD indeed been naked beneath the heavy material.

Rivers figure perfectly outlined, running her hands over herself sensually. Fingers starting at her hair, running her fingers through it slowly, letting it fall in waves past her shoulders. Fingers then moving to her throat, running slowly down to her collar bone, down to her breasts. Fingers teasing her nipples softly, making herself moan quietly.

Kaylee groans without being able to help it. Wishing sorely she was seeing more then just a shadow.

The physic smirks softly, hearing her. Those teasing hands not stopping yet. They finally moves from her breasts, trailing down her stomach, going over her hips, and down her thighs. She stops just short of touching herself, hearing Kaylee make a sound of protest and desire. Grinning she moves, finally pulling on some item of clothing. Stepping out from behind the screen.

"Wode Me..."

The blonde breathes softly, looking her girlfriend over slowly. River wearing the red dress from the shop. It hugging her slight curves just right. The deep red making her skin look like the finest porcelain, her dark hair and eyes standing out beautifully. The finest touch of make up on. Having had Inara help her. Bringing attention to her full, pouty lips that practically beg to be kissed. The young girl slowly goes back over to Kaylee, eyes locked onto hers. Kaylee unable to look away, completely under her little witches spell. The dark teen slowly lowering herself onto the blondes lap, running her fingers through her hair gently.

"Approve?"

"Oh...yes...yes yes yes..."

Kaylee groans softly, moving, pulling Rivers lips down onto hers in a heated kiss. The girl moans into her mouth, Kaylee taking advantage of her parted lips. Tongue caressing Rivers firmly. River moaning into the kiss again, tangling their tongues together. Fighting for dominence in the kiss. Kaylee winning in the end, moving from her seat, River easily moving with her. Their kiss only growing more heated rather then stopping. The blonde slowly working River over to the silk covered bed, pushing her onto it softly. Her actions causing the kiss to break at last with a soft cry of protest from the younger woman. Kaylee winks at her lightly, stepping back from the bed.

"Be patient...I want tonight to be special, no rushing."

She smiles softly, moving and kneeling on the edge of the bed gently, moving till she's over River. Leaning on her hands to keep her body up. Smiling again softly, leaning down slowly and trailing feather soft kisses over Rivers face before her lips press against hers lovingly. Holding it for long moments before continuing her gentle exploration of her young lovers body.

River moans, squirming softly at Kaylee's attentions. Having been waiting ages for kaylee to decide the moment was perfect to make River a 'woman' and take her virginity at last. She'd spent a few hours with Inara getting all this set up in hopes tonight would be the night. Thankfully, the Companion had no clients she'd need the shuttle for tonight, and had found a friend in town to let her borrow a bed. It was all working out perfectly.

She gasps, thoughts quickly returning to the events happening now as Kaylee's hands join her teasing mouth. Making agonizing work of getting the silky dress off. Peeling it down slowly, kissing every inch of skin thoroughly as its exposed to the air.

The teen mewls softly at the sweet torture. Hating and loving it all at once. Squirming under the mechanics skilled fingers and lips. She gasps, arching upwards as warm, moist lips close around a newly exposed nipple. Moaning again. Much louder this time.

Kaylee smirks inwardly, tugging on the nub with her teeth gently, making it harder at her urging. She continues her assault, one hand moving, squeezing rivers other breast. Fingers teasing her other nipple mercilessly. The physic moaning loudly, nearly whimpering in want.

The blonde squeezes her breast firmly again, moaning a bit herself at the increasingly fast thuds under her palm. Rivers heart racing due to her actins, loving the knowledge she had this effect on her. Pressing her hand closer, continuing her kisses downwards at last. Slowly finishing pulling her snug dress off.

She moves back for a moment, much to the other girls displeasure, just drinking in the sight of her lover beneath her.

"Wu de tyen ah sweetie...your a beauty..."

Kaylee breathes softly, leaning down, kissing her deeply. River blushes, not something she did often, returning the kiss. The mechanic holds the kiss, one hand moving downwards. Soon coming to rest between the girls legs, stroking the damp folds slowly at first.

River gasps, breaking the kiss, hips bucking up against Kaylee's hand. The girl not pushing into her yet, carefully stroking her. Thumb finding that hidden bundle of nerves, circling it slowly. Causing her dark haired lover to cry out in pleasure. Hips bucking up on their own again. She kisses along her throat, sucking on the frantic pulse there. Knowing a bruise would be left after she releases, looking at it in satisfaction.

"Kaylee, please!"

Rivers plea draws her attention back. The younger girl feeling something growing in the pit of her stomach with each feather light brush of kaylee's thumb against the hyper sensitive bundle of nerves Feeling like if something didn't happen soon, she'd go mad. Kaylee kisses her firmly.

"Get ready sweetie..."

She purrs softly, moving firmly, thrusting two fingers deep into Rivers folds, breaking the membrane she'd always stopped at before. Thumb pressing hard against her clit at the same moment.

River cries out loudly, feeling the pain only a moment before a wave of pleasure that'd been building steadily in her suddenly crashes down over her. Kaylee pumping her fingers frantically to help prolong the feeling. Kissing her tenderly as the wave finally passes, moving her hand slowly. Rivers body still trembling softly from the feelings, closed, breathing fast and shallow, pale skin flushed.

"You ok baby...?"

She strokes Rivers cheek tenderly, those big doe eyes finally opening slowly, dazed.

"..Uh-huh."

Is all she can manage to say at the moment. Bones feeling like they'd all turned to water. Kaylee beams happily, and a bit smugly. Squeaking when River apparently gains the ability to move back, and rolls them over. Pinning her down again with an almost feral grin.

"My turn."

As cries and moans start to fill the shuttle again, Little Soul curls up on the floor by the bed. Yawning widely, purring softly as she falls asleep while her new owners continue to lose themselves in each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

---------------------------------

**River lays on top of Kaylee, feeling drained, but happy. Nuzzling into the blondes breasts softly, humming to herself happily. Marveling that someone so beautiful would be here, with her, trusting her just so entirely without question.**

**She frowns a bit, that last thought puzzling her. Why should she worry about if she should be trusted or not? Kaylee picks up on the change in her lover, tilting her head to look down at her.**

**"You ok sweetie?"**

**"...I'm something bad....arn't I?"**

**River speaks quietly, pulling back from her a bit. Kaylee blinks, moving quickly as she can manage, cupping rivers cheeks in her hands. Making her look her in the eye.**

**"You got taught some things...In the past. but your what you live to be. Not what some Wang bao dahn tried to make you into...I trust you...completely."**

**She strokes her cheek with a thumb gently. The teen bites her bottom lip slightly, still looking upset. The mechanic moves, pulling her into a firm hug, stroking her back tenderly.**

**"She wishes she'd remember..."**

**River whispers into her chest, curling up closer. The words break the normally happy womans heart, hugging her tighter.**

**"Oh sweetie..."**

**She kisses the top of her head, nuzzling gently.**

**"It'll come back. I'm sure of it. You can't rush things like that. Its gotta come back when its good and ready."**

**"And if she stays all shatter glass?"**

**"Well, I love you. And i'm gonna stay with you. With or without all your old memories. If they don't come back, we'll make lots of lovely new ones. You'll see."**

**River sniffles slightly, looking back up at her. Little watery smile on her face through the threat of tears.**

**"...Love me?"**

**Kaylee blushes, but nods firmly.**

**"Yes. I, love you. Very much."**

**The teen grins, cheering up considerably.**

**"Love you too."**

**She leans up, kissing her warmly. She pulls back after a long moment. Nuzzling Kaylee's collar bone, kissing the spot gently. Continuing these gentle kisses, moving downward steadily.**

**Kaylee gasps softly, leaning against the pillow behind her. Body arching into the heated kisses. Moaning out loud when Rivers mouth brushes over her hips softly, carefully avoiding the area Kaylee wanted her to pay attention to the most.**

**"River...!!!"**

**She squirms under the agonizing but perfectly placed kisses and soft bites River places up her inner thighs slowly. Drawing closer and closer to her destination, though Kaylee feeling as if she might go mad from want. **

**Her hips buck up off the bed of their own accord when she feels Rivers warm tounge press against her center. Moaning loudly.**

**"Ye soo!! Keep doing that...!"**

**The blonde moans loudly again, fingers burying into the teens dark tresses. The younger woman gladly obeying, tongue lapping her folds deeply, brushing the little bundle of nerves with her nose lightly now and then. Growing bolder, she moves a bit, letting her fingers replace her tongue, through she doesn't move far. Teeth gently finding the nub, biting down lightly as her fingers move in her firmly. River moaning inwardly when she feels Kaylees inner muscles flutter and flex around her fingers. Biting down again gently, flicking her tongue against the sensitive bundle. Kaylee practically screaming as she orgasms, clutching desperately at Rivers head.**

**The younger girl keeps to her tasks, prolonging the feeling for as long as she can. Kaylee finally nearly passing out, laying there as weak as a newborn. River placing a gentle kiss on her clit, making her whimper softly, moving back up her body. Resting her chin on her chest gently, nuzzling close, humming happily. Kaylee smiles lazily, bringing a hand up, stroking her hair gently. Soon drifting off to sleep, hand resting on Rivers hair still. The teen following suit shortly after, happily staying cuddled up close to the older woman. The two staying asleep happily till the next morning when they'd have to face the crew again. That thought far from their minds tonight though. Tonight, was just about the two of them being together at last.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Morning comes all to soon for River. Her bodies internal clock starting to wake her. Feeling sluggish from the physical and emotional events the night before. L.S purrs softly from her spot beside Kaylee, awake and watching a fluff ball blow across the sheets. River watches her with a half smile, then looks up to Kaylee. The half smile growing into a full blown grin, oving up and kissing her tenderly.**

**"Time for morning consumption of protein substance..."**

**She whispers as Kaylee yawns, waking from the slumber she'd been in.**

**"Wha...? Oh, breakfast...We best be gettin' back to the ship then."**

**She sighs, not really wanting to move. She brightens a bit though when River kisses her neck. Smirking faintly, rolling over and pinning the younger woman down beneath her.**

**River squeaks, then grins crookedly, learning up, kissing her lover tenderly. The action quickly growing heated. L.S meowing in displeasure at being moved as the bed dips, jumping to the floor, licking her paws. Moans starting to puncture the quiet air in the shuttle.**

**Inara clears her throat loudly, having entered unheard by the girls when she knocked and got no response. Kaylee squeaks in surprise. Rolling off River, much to the other girls displeasure. Inara fights a smile at the pout the younger woman sports.**

**"Sorry to interrupt. But Mal is asking for everyone to return. I sent him a wave, said I'd pick you both up. So get dressed and we should make it home for breakfast."**

**The blonde nodes, sighing a bit. She knew they'd have to be careful again once their in the air. She didn't' want anyone getting, as the captain so often threatened, thrown out the airlock.**

**Well, at least she'd be working on the engine. And all those lovely repairs she's gonna get to make at last, she'll have Serenity purring like a kitten.**

**River looks over slightly, studying the play of emotions over Kaylee's face. She reaches over, stroking her cheek.**

**The blonde blinks, then smiles, kissing her palm lightly.**

**"C'mon, lets get dressed. After breakfast I bet Simon will want to try to give you a check up. We can hide you away in the engine room with me though.**

**She smiles brightly, the dark teen grinning as well.**

**"Ok"**

**After Inara has gone up into the shuttles cockpit, the girls get up and get dressed a bit reluctantly. Neither happy to see the other clothed again. River putting on a dress she'd stored away earlier. It a flowy pink thing, a thread bare overly large red sweater going on over it. Kaylee pouts.**

**"No fair, I don't got any clean clothes."**

**As she speaks, River turns, putting a neatly folded stack of clothes into her arms with a slight smirk.**

**"You do."**

**She states simply, the mechanic blinks, then beams, kissing Rivers cheek. Getting changed quickly. Now in a new set of coveralls and a brightly colored top.**

**"There! Now I feel good'n'proper like."**

**She beams again, going to the shuttle cockpit to speak with Inara. River, having found L.S's hiding spot, turns her attention to coaxing the kitten out to play. Kaylee looks back, smiling warmly at her girlfriends actions, leaning against the doorframe lightly for a moment, sighing happily.**

**River pauses, now playing with the kitten with a bit of string, hearing Kaylee sigh.**

**"Ok?"**

**"Hmm? Oh, yes Bao-Bei...I'm just...very happy now."**

**Kaylee smiles brightly at her, it growing when River smiles back. Chuckling when she goes right back to playing. She turns, continuing to Inara.**

**"So, how was it?"**

**"Oh, wode me, she's...wow."**

**Inara chuckles, piloting the small vessel back to the ship.**

**"That good hmm? Well, you know what they say about the crazy ones..."**

**The blonde blinks, tilting her head. Confused by the comment.**

**"What?"**

**"Really? YOU, of all people, don't know???"**

**"No, what? Tell me!"**

**The companion chuckles, then motions her to come closer, whispering something to her.**

**Kaylee's cheeks darken, then she smirks.**

**"Oh...Yeah. Guess they got THAT saying ...."**

**Inara laughs out right this time. Back in the main room of the shuttle, River raises a brow as she listens to the two women talk up front, then shakes her head at the kitten.**

**"Women..."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once the ship was well into the 'verse, Mal calls for everyone to meet him in the dining area. He felt it was time they knew the course they were going to take.**

**And really, he just needed to tell everyone except Book, Wash, Jayne and Zoë, but dang-it! He wanted the rest of the crew there in case someone tried to hit him for his choice. He runs his thumbs behind his suspenders lightly, waiting by the table for everyone to arrive.**

**Inara and River are the first to get there, followed shortly by a grease covered mechanic who looked frazzled at being called away from her engine room.**

**"What Captain?? I'm busy with puttin' all those shiny parts into use. What's so important to pull me away from makin' sure we don't, you know ,fall outta the sky???"**

**She huffs again, crossing her arms over her chest, raising a brow at him in question.**

**"Well?"**

**"Well, ah...see Kaylee...Ah! good, everyone is here!"**

**He clasps his hands together, causing the women to turn around. Simon and the rest of the crew joining them at last. Zoë and Book coming over to Mal, Wash still up in the front of the ship, flying and all that. Saffron lazily saunters into the room, sitting by Simon. Jayne flopping down into a chair, propping his feet up on the table. Mal glares at him, the merc scowling, dropping his feet heavily onto the floor.**

**Kaylee crosses her arms over her chest again, still watching him.**

**"Gonna say now? I gotta get back to work or well, ya know, we'll be hitting a lot of turbulence, and then, explode."**

**Mal groans, rubbing his face and sighing.**

**"Okay, okay. Its about our upcoming job. Simon...River, we're going to need you two. Your the only ones who have any kind of knowledge of the Academy layout...Simon, you know how to break in....River, i don't know if you remember, but you spent almost 3 years in that place...the inside will be...familiar to you."**

**Time seemed to slow the next few moments. River, sitting at the end of the table opposite of mal, watches the scene before her un-fold. Simon went red faced, yelling at Mal though she couldn't hear the words, everything on mute. Kaylee actually agreeing with him, to Simons surprise, protesting this just as much as the young doctor. Inara looks startled at this confession, not having expected Mal to put these two in such a spot. Simon moves to shove the Captain back, but Zoë steps in quickly, putting a stop to it before it unfolded into a full scuffle. All at once time seemed to snap back to the present. Mal looking relieved he didn't get hit by anyone.**

**"Look, everyone, relax! I just want your info on how you got in, was security was like, that kind of thing. I don't wanna send you two right back to'em. I ain't THAT dumb or desperate for a plan."**

**The Captain of Serenity sighs, looking over to Simon.**

**"I'd greatly appreciate your help on this one Doc. I dunno how much security has changed. But any help you can give us would be greatly appreciated."**

**Simon frowns, hands on his hips, thinking for a moment. Finally nodding slowly, almost reluctantly.**

**"Fine...I memorized the layouts I'd been given to get River out. I'll draw them for you...and any guard routes i remember at the time."**

**Mal lets out a sigh of relief, glad the doc had seen reason, grimacing when he hears the good doctor start speaking again.**

**"But I won't allow River to go. Its to dangerous for her. Now more then ever. You even HINT at bringing her..."**

**"Whoa Doc, calm down. I ain't gonna bring her into this. Girls been though enough as is."**

**Kaylee relaxes almost more then Simon does at those words. She didn't want to put River in that kind of danger just for money, or for anything really. Simon nods slowly, sighing.**

**"Fine. I believe you. I'll have the maps for you after supper sometime. Do you have the directions to get to the School? Or do I need to give them to Wash before we set course?"**

**"Right, and no, not yet. Lets make sure we're ready for any nasty surprises before we go in guns ablaze and all end up very dead and not paid."**

**Mal looks around at everyone then waves his hands at them in dismissal.**

**"What? I'm done. Now git, the lot of you. I believe ya'll got job s to do here. Get to it."**

**Most of the crew roll their eyes at him. Jayne going back to his workout with Book. Inara taking River back to her shuttle to get on with helping her bathe.**

**The girl had a bad tendency to just wander off in the middle of washing, or just not get dressed afterwards. So Mal had asked Inara to help or at least guard the door.**

**Simon goes down to his bunk to get to work on the maps and notes for Mal, while Mal and Zoe return to the bridge. Kaylee hurries back to her engine room, sighing just a bit. Wishing she could help River, but knows it was better for Inara to do it. If they wanted to get any actual washing done anything. She smirks a bit to herself, sitting on her knees by the engine as she starts to work, mind wandering a bit to a little fantasy.**

_**River lays in a tub from earth that was, bubbles covering her modestly, steam raising from the deliciously hot water. She looks over to Kaylee with a coy little smile, winking before sliding down into the water, disappearing beneath the surface. Just as soon as she's under, she surfaces, flicking her hair back, spraying water behind her in an arc of droplets that catch the light.**_

_**She stands slowly, water and bubbles running down her body. Clusters bubbles clinging to her breast and her hips, hiding her center. She lifts her hands, head tilting back, running her hands over her hair to slick the wild curls back a bit. Extra water running down her body as she does so, starting to wash away the soap from her breas-**_

**"Ow!!!"**

**Kaylee yelps, pulling her fingers to her mouth quickly. Eyes watering a bit from the sting of hot metal she'd touched when she was busy day dreaming of naked, soapy, River. She grins slowly, then shakes her head fiercely.**

**"No! Bad, focus Kaylee. Focus!"**

**She shakes her head again, taking a deep breath. Getting back to work on the engine, managing to avoid further injury to herself.**

**She sits back on her heels with a tired but happy grin of triumph on her face after she finishes. All of the worn out, over worked parts replaced at last. She sighs happily, patting the engine cover fondly.**

**"All patched up girl. Feels better to be put to rights again don't it?"**

**She smiles, stroking the warm metal tenderly. Wishing she could fix River so easily. If only for Rivers own comfort. She hated seeing her love suffer as she does, struggling to remember who she once was. She sighs, shaking her head to rid it of the grim thoughts.**

**" Enough of that! I gotta go feed L.S."**

**She pushes herself up with that, leaving the engine room, Serenity humming happily behind her.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Simon sighs down in his room, rubbing his face as he sits back in his chair. Paper laid out on the table in front of him. A rough layout of the Academy sketched out. It rather crude looking, River was the artist in the family. He couldn't draw his way out of a paper bag.**

**He scowls down at the drawing again, crumbling it up and tossing it into a steadily growing pile in the waste basket.**

**"Problems, Simon?"**

**The young doctor jumps, looking over quickly. He relaxes when he sees Saffron standing in the door a small grin on her lips.**

**"Don't sneak...and not problems per-say...I just can't get these drawings right. I've never been much of an artist."**

**He sighs, running ink stained fingers through his hair then rubbing his jaw. Saffron smirks again in amusement when she sees streaks of ink left behind on his skin. She moves over, sitting on his desk in front of him, her feet resting on the edge of his seat.**

**"Don't worry...and come here."**

**She grabs his chin gently, making Simon blink up at her.**

**"what-?"**

**She leans in close slowly, for a heart stopping moment looking like she was going to kiss him. His eyes widen for a moment in surprise, before half shutting as he relaxes. Mouth relaxing in anticipation of the kiss, only to yelp in sudden surprise as Saffron licks her thumb and scrubs the ink marks he'd made on himself. Blushing darkly in embarrassment now, clearing his throat.**

**"T-thank you."**

**The red head smirks.**

**"Thought i was going to rock your world Simon? I don't like my men so tidy..."**

**She pats his cheek lightly with a wink, leaving him alone again. Simon continues to blush, blinking a bit. Finally huffing a tad and shaking his head at papers on his desk as he gets back to his sketches and notes. Muttering faintly to himself.**

**"Women...."**


	15. Chapter 15

_(AN: Sry for the slow update. and sry if this chapter is a bit confusing. everything after rivers little bit of remembering, was originally a stand alone thing I did after a friend asked if i wrote and if I could do something on the spot for them. Heh, called it 'a sudden awareness'. but as I was writing 15, I realized I could kinda work it in. so sorry if I didn't make it as smooth as I'd like to. I went through and changes parts of what I'd written before and made it fit. hope it works! I MIGHT have missed a few things.)_

_(AN: again : thank you to all my reviewers!!! I really really really love you all!)_

_disclaimer: don't own firefly in any way possible. if I did...I'd abuse the power sooooooo much...._

Chapter 15

----------------------------------------------

Supper passed without any incidents, though Mal felt as if he was getting the evil eye from Kaylee all evening. It gave him the spooks. What did little Kaylee have against him?? He ain't done nothin' to her.

He watches her retreat to her haven after the meal, River 'helping' Book clean up from the meal. It taking a bit of explaining that not EVERY dish on board needed to be washed now. Only the ones they'd gotten dirty. Simon approaches the Captain, roll of papers in hand.

"Here, these are the layouts as any guard routes i could remember. I can't promise their perfect, but I doubt they've changed much. To much of a waste to alter everything."

"Well, good. Never thought I'd be glad of Alliance penny pinching. If we get lucky, most everything should be okay. But we'll act as if any possible guards have, at the very least, doubled."

Zoë nods from her seat at the table. Having stayed to help plan with Mal once they had the plans to work with.

"Good idea Captain. We go in planning for the worst case. Cover all our bases. Going undetected is golden, we should aim for that."

The captain nods, rolling the plans out onto the table, letting Zoë take them to study them for now.

"I'm not worried about the gettin' in part. I've just got this bad feeling its gonna be the gettin' out part thats gonna be hard. They ain't gonna wanna let us just alk out of there with ANOTHER one of their kids."

He sighs, rubbing his face.

"We need to think of a really, REALLY good exit strategy."

His second nods in agreement. The last thing she wanted was to get past all the guards and possible alarms and traps. Get the girl they were aiming for, and then end up being unable to get back out with her. They'd have to plan for any possible events that might try to keep them trapped.

They lean over the maps Simon brought them, getting to work. River sits on the bench by Zoë, the dishes 'done' at last. She tilts her head a bit, looking down at the plans laid out on the table top before her Captain and the first mate. The dark teen frowns a bit, the layout on the paper stirring something in her mind. Rather, unpleasent, feelings getting stirred in her belly, making her squirm. Whimpering softly, putting her head on the table suddenly and covering it with her arms.

Zoë notices with a faint frown, brows knitting together faintly.

"River?"

River just whimpers again, suddenly shoving herself up and running off before she can be stopped. Jayne able to be heard yelping in surprise down the hall, then growling about 'moonbrain gits' before entering the dining area. Having been on his way down to see if these maps would be helpful in keeping them from , well, dying.

"S'wrong with her?"

Zoë and mal glance at each other than shrug faintly. Zoë crossing her arms on the table lightly.

"One moment she was sitting by me, then she got this odd look on her face and then just took off."

The big merc raises a brow as he drops himself into a chair and rests his feet on the table.

"Girls such a moonbrain...."

He shakes his head, locking his fingers together behind his head. Mal frowns, glancing down at the maps again.

"...Maybe. Maybe not. Excuse me."

He pushes himself up, leaving the two still puzzled crew mates behind.

---------------------------------------------------------

River whimpers as she runs to one of her many hiding places on the ship, the very same one she ran to the day she ran from Kaylee as a matter of fact. Pose very similar to the one she held that day, hiding her face in her knees as she hugs her legs. Bits and pieces of a past she couldn't remember flashing by her before she could get a proper grip on them. Blue hands. Needles. Stars. Jacks. Kaylee.

She lifts her head suddenly, breath catching in her chest faintly.

"Kaylee..."

Her voice is a mere whisper. Kaylee...The memory wasn't whole, it was still all puzzle pieces, but, Kaylee. She could remember the 'before' now. Almost. Games with Kaylee. Laughing. Apples. Pink Dresses. Frills. Engine grease. Kaylee.

She licks her lips faintly, body calming almost instantly, moving from her hiding place. Quietly going to the engine room. She had to tell her before it got away again.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kaylee sighs as she works on the ship's engine, adding to the grease smudged on her cheek and on the bride of her nose as she continued to work. Sitting back on her heels faintly, she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and pushed a few wisps of light brown – almost gold colored hair – off her face, letting light brown eyes gaze tiredly up at the busted engine of Serenity.

"Cap'n wants to take us all t'way out to who knows where...puttin' t'crew in danger like this. Usin' Simon and River to get back into that awful place. I don't know what he's thinkin'!"

She sighed, shaking her head and standing up to attempt to wipe off the black smudges she now realized were painting her face."

"No…that ain't right…s'not the captain's fault we're here right now…should be blamin' that _pofu_'s for this fix. She sent us out here, to the gorram edge of the 'verse with no help to talk of. Now you've gone and worn down, girl…and Mal wants ya runnin' smooth in case we run into any trouble. Like anyone is gonna find us out here…"

Kaylee grabbed a wrench off her cluttered tool bench before walking around to the opposite side of Serenity's engine, laying a calloused palm against the warm metal and thinking about the steady throbbing the machinery made. _Like a big ole metal heart_. Sighing again, she shifted her stance and put her effort into pulling the engine cowling back, setting about trying to find out what part had gone and busted this time. The petite mechanic was thoroughly engrossed in the complex workings of Serenity's Trace Compression Block when she jumped up in surprise when the ship's youngest crew member came up behind her. _Never even heard her approach…but then again, I never do_.

"…I know you."

"Sweetie?"

Kaylee tilted her head, not fully grasping the 17-year old's meaning at first, before a light seemed to go off in her head that caused the young woman to gasp softly.

"She remembers....a little. She…I remember you…Kaylee."

River lifted her head faintly, dark – a shade of brown more intimately acquainted with pitch blackness than Kaylee's own honeyed locks – hair falling away from her face slightly and curling softly at the tips; a loose strand cupped the teen's brow, doe-brown eyes searching the mechanic's own with a dark softness. Kaylee bit her lip gently and reached up to tuck away the wandering lock behind River's ear lightly; the teen's eyes closed slowly to mere slits and shifted with her head as the psychic followed the motion of the older girl's hand, leaning her cheek into the calloused fingertips. The ship's mechanic moved to pull her hand back after a moment of touching the younger girl's soft skin.

"I'll get grease all over ya…see? I've already smudged your cheek…"

Kaylee moved to grab her handkerchief to wipe River's cheek off but the other girl stopped her hand, running her thumb over the abused knuckles softly. Pulling her hand close to her face again, the psychic closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against the palm of the elfin engineer's hand; with a gentle slowness, the girl let her lips brush up next to Kaylee's warm skin and kissed the flesh tenderly before trailing further kisses along the palm and up over the mechanic's fingers. Dark eyes, half closed from the rush of emotion coursing through River's body, peered up at Kaylee softly and led the older girl's fingers down her chin, ghosting over her pale throat before resting just a few inches below her collarbone…barely stopping above her left breast. The mechanic's breath caught faintly in her throat as she felt a fast pulsing sensation underneath her fingertips, eyes watching her hand as the other girl's heart pounded hard enough to make the worn digits move ever so slightly up and down.

"It speeds for you…make it race."

Kaylee looked back up into River's eyes swiftly at the husky tone of the younger girl's voice, swallowing deeply as the teen stepped closer and made the older girl back into the wall faintly. Kaylee trembled quietly, not from any kind of fear she was familiar with but from the surprising strength of the need she felt for the young woman in front of her, who had pinned her up against the ship's inner hull. Her hand still pressed to River's throbbing heart as leant in closer, Kaylee felt it steadily speeding as she barely brushed her lips against the younger girl's set; the mechanic gasped softly as she felt her own heart jump faintly in her chest, causing the target of her attentions to grin slightly and move her hand up to press against the older girl's left breast with a gentle firmness to confirm what she had sensed mentally.

"You race for me too."

"River...."

Kaylee blushed scarlet at this, knowing her heart pounded even harder under River's hand with the observation. The younger girl leaned in again, this time kissing her softly on the mouth and refused to pull away as quickly as she had before; breaking the kiss slowly and trailing kisses down alongside the older girl's jaw, the teen slowly pushed the older woman down onto the floor next to the ship's massive engine as she gently inhaled the mechanic's scent and let the smell of strawberries wash over her in relaxing waves. Eyes never leaving Kaylee's face, River slowly leant down and revealed the thin white shirt residing underneath the engineer's stained overalls as the sturdy buttons were unsnapped one at a time with the younger girl's perfect teeth. Once the jumper had been opened to the waist, a gentle smile appeared on the psychic's face as she realized the older girl obviously wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt; leaning back down, she tugged the tops of the overalls down around the hips of the older girl before kissing her again, causing the mechanic to gasp softly into River's mouth. Taking advantage of this, the psychic slid her tongue into Kaylee's mouth and began to gently caress the insides of the young woman's cheeks. Soft gasps changing to muffled pants as River moved down Kaylee's torso to almost straddle the mechanic's hips, the teen broke the kiss slightly as fingers gripped the older girl's shirt.

"Off."

The command was stated firmly, her voice almost a growl as her eyes smoldered hotly, causing Kaylee to hurry in obedience as her insides quivered at River's tone of voice. The teen rolled the shirt up into a lightly squashed ball, putting it under the older girl's head gently like a pillow after it had been removed before pinning the mechanic anew; lips trailed down the young woman's throat and past her collarbone before pressing into her left breast, nipping at the spot softly as the psychic felt her lover's heart pound against her lips and turned her head slightly to rest her ear against the comforting location while her hands trailed downward to push the bottom half of Kaylee's jumpsuit off her shapely hips. Kaylee whimpered softly at River's languid motions, desiring more than this slow teasing, which provoked the younger girl to shift her position and tug her dress over her head to expose a lithe dancer's body that – as the teen stretched like a newly-awakened feline – showcased a body framed with a subtle layer of lightly muscled flesh. Kaylee was unable to draw her eyes away from the small, perfectly-formed mounds that sat proudly on the teen's chest, unhindered by the lack of a bra on the younger girl, and the thin torso that seemed to allow the teen's pounding heart and fluttering stomach to be visible underneath pale skin. Pulling the girl down towards her again quickly, the petite woman kissed her lover firmly, causing the focus of her attentions to fight a little giggle before smiling against the kiss and shifting to press their bodies together.

Both women gasped at the feeling of having their respective chests touching softly, with Kaylee suddenly unable to keep her mind from flashing back to her earlier moment of intimacy with Simon. Comparing the older Tam's approach to his sister's quickly caused the mechanic to see that Simon's technique was safe and slow, gentle but not really "all there." _It's like he's kissed me cuz he's supposed to or something_; but with River…River was fire – all passion and kisses – where touching her was like being hit by lightning, as every nerve in Kaylee's body tingled with an ache for the younger girl within moments of just their lips brushing together. _Everything River does feels like she's only got my pleasure in mind, like she's devoted to me_.

"River flows…you make her run."

River breathed hotly in Kaylee's ear, nibbling on it softly as she took one of her lover's hands and moved so her fingers brushed between her legs, allowing the older girl to savor the wetness she found there. River moaned softly, her eyes closing at the gentle touch of the mechanic's fingertips, causing the mechanic to look up at the younger woman and witness the amount of control she had over the girl at that very moment. Moving slowly as she shifted her hand, the elfin brunette began to make the teenage psychic moan again as she rubbed her through the girl's panties with a feather-light touch and listened closely as River's breathing came in short gasps as her chest began noticeably heaving. Kaylee shifted again, sitting up to capture her _bao bei_'s left nipple in her mouth and begin teasing it gently with her tongue; River arched her back towards the engine, pushing her chest closer to the mechanic and burying her fingers in the older woman's hair, keeping her lover's head in firmly in place. Kaylee smirked faintly against River's breast before moving her hands downward to tug down River's panties slowly before tossing them aside, barely aware she had just thrown the undergarment into the hallway outside the engine room as the rest of the crew was the last thing on her mind right then.

River whimpered in need as she tried to push closer, forcing Kaylee to slide a finger between the younger girl's folds and provoking the teen's eyes to shut as she moaned again at the sensation. The engineer moved her hand slightly, her thumb finding the teen's clit before slowly starting to rub it with an experienced technique of intricate patterns, causing River to start panting hard and fast as her eyes flew open with a look of molten lust. Swallowing faintly and taking Kaylee's free hand in her own to press it between her breasts, the teen began kicking against Kaylee's palm with an urgent frenzy as her heart raced underneath the older girl's hand. The petite woman didn't understand why, at that moment, she found it incredibly sexy to realize she had such a powerful effect on her young lover's body as River rocked her hips against her lover's hand.

"Inside….she wants you…"

River mewled softly in need, pleading with the young mechanic as Kaylee continued to rub her clit steadily with one hand while she reluctantly pulled her other hand away from the pounding sensation in the thin girl's chest, letting her fingers trail down over her body and slipping down between the younger woman's legs. Slowly sliding a finger into the teen, she quickly added a second as the psychic whimpered for more before steadily starting to pump her hand into the teen's wet core. River giving a delicous cry, bucking against her hand firmly. Kaylee nearly moaning, loving the sound. The dark teens motions forcing her to move her hand faster to keep up. Eyes never leaving her young lovers face, loving the flushed look and hooded eyes above her. Relishing in the control she had over the normally surprisingly dominant girl. Feeling her inner walls starting to flutter about her fingers she leans up, kissing her hotly, speaking against her lips

"Come on, _bao bei_….."

The petite mechanic pants, pressing her thumb over clit firmly, moaning herself when River finally cries out into her mouth, muffling the sound as she finally climaxes. The two finally parting a little, panting heavily. River managing to smile down at her, nuzzling her neck softly. Starting to kiss along the tneder flesh slowly.

Kaylee smiled, letting River rest on top of her as she stroke the teen's hair gently, before the teen laid her head on the mechanic's chest to listen to her heart as it slowly returned to its normal pace from the speeded pounding it took on when the older woman was aroused. The petite engineer chuckled faintly, studying the relaxed look on the young psychic's face as she listened to her lover's still-elevated heartbeat.

"Mmm…you know, ever since our little planet side night, I was wonderin' if we'd get to be together on t'ship at all. But...if we can be sneaky, there ARE a few things I'd like t'try out"

River grinned and looked up at Kaylee, a wicked glint visible in her brown eyes that signaled her complete understanding of the older woman, causing Kaylee to lightly giggle.

"Sometimes I'm glad you're our resident mind reader...makes talkin' 'bout stuff so much easier! Now…c'mon, let's get dressed 'fore someone walks in on us" She teases her lover softly. "But,' I need t'finish workin' on the engine ...Then I'm takin' you back to my bunk, and first we're gonna talk 'bout what you all remember, THEN, your returnin' the favor dear one"

River nods in reluctance at getting up, then smirks at the 'order' nodding a bit, getting up to look around for their clothes. Frowning slightly when she only found her balled up shirt, Kaylee sat up.

"Bao bei? Where'd we…"

"Kaylee, would you kindly like t'explain why there's a bunch o' clothes sitting out in the hall…way."

Mal started suddenly as entered the engine room holding said garments, blinking slowly when he sees the two women in their birthday suits just getting up off the deck. Looking at each of the two female crew members with no visible emotion on his face, he tosses the pile of clothes at their feet before swiftly turning back the way he came. An eerily calm voice floated back towards the stunned lovers as the captain walked away, echoing off the metal walls with seldom-used power.

"Kitchen…now. Get dressed, you two; we seem to need to be havin' a talk…"


End file.
